December 2009
by DateMe
Summary: Entries for the fanfiction section of the December contest. Entries listed in order of submission. Challenge: Fairytale Endings, Pairing: SasukeHinata.
1. 12

**Title:** 12  
**Author:** fleacollar999  
**Rating:** PG ( K )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in fleacollar999's personal DA profile.

_"... And when the taiko drummers begin playing at midnight you will have twelve beats of the drum to leave the festival before the glamour wears off."_

_One_

The general pulled me into his arms and whispered into my ear, "What is your name?"

_Two_

"Hinata," I breathed, reveling in Sasuke's nearness.

_Three_

It was then I heard the drums.

_Four_

How long had the drummers been playing? I knew I had to go now.

_Five_

I tore myself out of Sasuke's arms and began to run.

_Six_

"Hinata!" I could hear him calling behind me. "Hinata, wait!"

_Seven_

I could still feel his arms around me as I pushed my way through the crowd.

_Eight_

One of my silken slippers fell off but I continued to run.

_Nine_

Suddenly I was clumsy in my geta again.

_Ten_

My beautiful furisode kimono transformed back into a plain yukata and still I kept running.

_Eleven_

I could only imagine how much I had hurt Sasuke and it broke my heart.

_Twelve_

As I fell to my knees outside of the festival grounds I knew one thing for certain: Though I had only known him for a short time, I loved the general Uchiha Sasuke.


	2. Blossoms in the Snow

**Title:** Blossoms in the Snow  
**Author:** Clockwork-starlight  
**Rating:** G ( K )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in Clockwork-Starlight's personal DA profile.

Don't wander too far nor cry too loud on snowy nights, or yuki onna will come and take you away.  
Hanabi had forgotten about her grandmother's warnings. She had been the only one to see the wolf leaving through a window in the storeroom. So she had told a child on the street and gone after it, her own tracks as clear as the sun. She had followed it high up above the village, further up the mountain than she had ever been alone. And then the blizzard had struck; at first it was just soft drifts of snow that fell like feathers, and there was no hope of catching the beast now. She had turned around and after ten paces she had no idea which way home was. She had been cold, but it wasn't uncomfortable any more. She knew if she couldn't find shelter soon, she would die. A flurry of snow burst in front of her, and she forced herself to focus on the solid white shape that appeared. All she saw were hollow black eyes before she collapsed.

"She's impetuous. And nature has been cruel to us this year," Hinata explains to her betrothed why her sister would be so very stupid as to run up the mountain all by herself. "The wolf she was chasing ravaged the family stores. She might have taken it rather personally."  
"Why do you even think she's still alive?" he grumbles, clearly not as impressed with the Hyuuga lineage as he should be.  
"Hanabi is special…" The roar of the wind steals her voice, but it's the figure in white that takes her breath away.  
"Yuki onna," her fiancé screams and tries to run. The apparition doesn't say anything, but Hinata thinks it might be irritated. Her fear spikes when it swoops over him and breathes ice and death into his face. And she realizes yuki onna doesn't match her grandmother's description at all. For one thing-  
"You're a man!" she exclaims, startled out of her stupor. Short messy hair instead of long and loose, black eyes rather than gold, and while it could be confused from a distance, his robes are not kimono. But aside from his features, heartbreakingly handsome and not ethereally beautiful, he behaves like all the stories say yuki onna should.  
He turns and looks at her, cold and calculating. He must see something he likes because he walks over to stare into her eyes.  
"You came here for a girl? About seven?" His voice is like a faraway storm, and she shivers uncontrollably.  
"S-she's ten," Hinata whispers, knowing how badly Hanabi would have reacted to that, yuki onna or not.  
The snow apparition rolls his eyes.  
"I don't care, I don't like her," he takes her by the hand and walks determinedly into the storm. "You people haven't lost a child in years. Unlike my predecessor, I actually prefer not having to collect strays."  
"Y-your predecessor?" she stammers, trying to think about something other than her hand turning blue. His skin is colder than ice.  
"Yeah. Orochimaru actually looked the part of freakish vindictive dead thing. He found me when I ran away. But she didn't run away, nor is she an orphan, so I don't need to keep her."  
Hinata tries very hard to wrap her mind around the solid proof grabbing her by the hand that her grandmother's stories had a grain of truth within them. Her family and fiancé are a distant memory, distorted and brittle like they are trapped deep beneath a frozen lake.  
"You have names?"  
He looks at her like she's particularly slow-witted, near-brush with death notwithstanding. "Of course. I used to be Sasuke."  
"Oh." She doesn't get the chance to say anything else before her sister tackles her into a snowdrift.  
"Told you people would miss me," she tells Sasuke. Then she rears back and stares. "You do know that she has a fiancé, right?"  
"Not any more," mutters Sasuke, ducking into the barely visible cave. Hanabi helps her sister up and ushers her inside.  
"You killed him?" she asks interestedly. "Like in the stories, icy breath of death? He deserved it. Although, I don't think our father will like you enough to bring you into the family."  
Hinata is still catching her breath, but Sasuke asks for both of them.  
"What the hell?"  
"It's the story. Yuki onna spares the man because of his looks and then later marries him. If he hadn't been an idiot they would have stayed happily married and prosperous. I just think our father wouldn't let you marry her to begin with. No family, no land, and just a little scary. Not very appealing."  
"You wore out your welcome the second you woke up," Sasuke tells her impatiently. "Go now. I can take you most of the way down the mountain, but you'll have to get back to your village by yourself."  
"We'll be fine." Hinata bows low, while Hanabi makes faces at him.

---

It has only been a day since they returned, but rumors are circulating the village that the Hyuuga women are cursed. Hinata isn't sure her sister didn't have something to do with it. No one wants to marry her after her first fiancé died trying to help her family. The Hyuuga don't mind the rumors too much, since the wolves, human and furred, leave them alone after that.  
Hinata sneaks in to the storehouse and takes enough rice flour and red beans to make mochi. She packs them carefully in a box and tucks it into her sleeve.  
Hanabi pretends she hasn't seen her sister staring up the mountain all day, no doubt retracing their steps. She only waves when Hinata mumbles something about losing their mother's gold hairpin, a betrothal gift from their father.

Her feet unerringly take her back to the cave, where she waits patiently. After several hours, she decides to leave, carefully placing the gift inside the entrance. Her sister asks if she has the hairpin, knowing she can't have found something lost years ago.  
When she comes back the next day with tonjiki, the box is waiting for her outside. She can't help but smile as she replaces the old with the new.  
The fifth time, there's a delicate white flower atop the empty box.  
The sixth, a cup of tea gently steams, as if expecting her to warm herself with it.  
On impulse, she leaves a selection of poetry with the seventh treat. That she doesn't get back until a few days after, with several dry comments on the different natures of snow in love and in reality, inked on fine paper. It is more expensive than anything she has been allowed to touch all her life. She wonders, not for the first time, what he really is.  
Hanabi sees her with the note and snatches it out of her hands. She doesn't bother to hide a grin, fetches her own favorite collection of death poetry, and insists on helping with mochi this time. Hinata slips a warning into the box before wrapping it up.  
He is there when she arrives, with a brazier warming two cups of tea beside him. He makes no motion to take the box from her, so she leaves it in its usual place. He brusquely motions her to take a cup before taking the other.  
"How is it a young woman from a village in the mountains knows how to read?"  
"How is it a runaway does?" she counters. She sips her tea quietly and then answers him. "My father and mother fled the Emperor's court when the military uprisings first broke out. Our family name was strongly associated with the Taira, so they feared getting caught up in the conflict. What we have is mostly from the summer house, but literature is worth very little here. We will probably return when peace returns to the capital."  
Sasuke doesn't offer to answer her question, so she bows and thanks him for the tea, and for saving her sister. Although nearly untouched, there is no steam rising from his cup.

---

Every day for months she brings her offerings to the spirit of the mountain. Every day she tells her sister she is still looking for the hairpin. Every day she returns looking happier than the last. Hanabi finally decides to accompany her sister. There are three cups on the brazier.  
"Are you helping her look for it?" Hanabi asks rudely.  
"Look for what?"  
"Our mother's golden hairpin," she retorts over her sister's protests.  
"Yes," he replies indifferently, waiting for his tea to cool down.  
She glares at him, and shakes today's box roughly as she gives it to her sister to open.  
They talk of Lady Ise's poetry and how it did or did not relate to her life. She wonders if perhaps she shouldn't have gone after that wolf after all.

The sisters return the day after, and Sasuke surprises them by giving Hinata a box. She doesn't open it. Hanabi has no such qualms, and has the lid off in a minute. An elaborate hairpin, with a waterfall of red petals, rests on faded silk. She drops it as if burned, forcing Sasuke to pick it up. Hinata is refusing to take it, claiming it is too expensive for her. Sasuke ends up pulling a long, thick lock of her hair into a loose knot, and carefully pinning it in place. His warm touch makes her burn.  
"That's like announcing your betrothal!" Hanabi wails.  
"Good enough," is all Sasuke says, still gazing at her face.  
"He's not even human! _Say something_," she hisses at her sister.  
"I… I…"  
"Accept?"  
She nods weakly and falls into his kiss.


	3. The Last Night

**Title:** The Last Night  
**Author:** Jaggarte  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in Jaggarte's personal DA profile.

Night had fallen in Konoha and most people were safe and warm inside their houses while others were patrolling the walls of the hidden village from any would-be intruders. It was a dark night, there was no moon and the stars had been obstructed by the dark clouds that were passing overhead.

It was the perfect night to slip through undetected.

A shadow, only visible briefly thanks to the flames on the rampart, was seen flickering over the wall by a guard but was immediately shrugged away by the tired shinobi and written off as fatigue as he continued on with his patrol. Waiting a few moments, the shadow continued on, thankful in the lax care that some of the guards had towards their duties.

Soon the shadow found himself walking a familiar route.

It was familiar because he had been walking, sneaking and leaping this same path for the last couple of nights; always to the same destination and always with the same due care. So far he had never been seen or caught and it wasn't till tonight that his teammates had finally caught on to what he was doing every night when they went to sleep. As the shadow walked along, keeping to the sides of the road and avoiding every person that had ventured out of their homes, he remembered how they had reacted when they had woken up to see him leaving.

~~~*~~~

"Sasuke?" He groaned when he had heard his name from the lips of his female teammate, aware of where this conversation was leading to and not caring for it at all.

"Sasuke where are you going?"

"Out."

Did he really need to say more? He wasn't accountable to any of them and it wasn't as if they were going to stop him.

Suigetsu was looking up at him from his bed roll on the ground, smiling at the Uchiha's misfortune of being found out by Karin. Sasuke fought the urge to just take off. The sun had set an hour ago and if he didn't hurry off in the next few minutes he'd miss his window of opportunity. Unfortunately he knew that if he did just leave without an explanation that they would follow him - and that would not do at all.

"Is this why we've had to make camp earlier than usual for the last three nights?"

The dark haired ninja didn't offer any information and simply shrugged his shoulders whilst looking over to the side and watching the camp fire flicker against the ground. It was true that Karin was a formidable ninja with exceptional skills that were put to use quite frequently. She was the best tracker he'd ever seen and was capable of a number of things that other kunoichi and indeed, shinobi just couldn't do...but that didn't mean he had to _like_ her.

He suppressed another groan when he saw her mouth open and a blush spread across her cheeks, "I- We care about you Sasuke, what if you get hurt?"

Sasuke decided against listing the number of dangerous missions he'd been on and the amount of 'undefeatable' people he'd been up against and instead gave another shrug. He really didn't need to delve into the reasons why he was an almost invincible force right now, especially to _her_.

"Oi Karin, leave Sasuke alone," The Uchiha almost smiled at the Kiri nin, he was finally doing something _helpful_. Fortunately, he managed to suppress the grin that threatened his credibility at the last second, Suigetsu never failed to remind him of the friend he had left behind-, "if he got beat now by some passer-by then he'd definitely lose any respect I hold for him," -especially the way he was so blunt.

Looking up at the sky, Sasuke realised that he had better get going before time ran out and he missed his self appointed time slot.

"Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo," the latter directed at the mound that still slept by the fire, it shifted in response, "I'll see you when I get back."

The woman huffed and the white haired shinobi smiled a teethy smile at her, ready to give an insult as the Konoha nin left the camp.

As he ran towards his old home, he noticed a small bird flying to his right, stopping in his tracks he simply stared at the bird which fluttered above him and watched till it flitted back the way it had come, bearing an unheard message, '_don't follow me_.'

Hopefully they'd obey orders for once.

~~~*~~~

Coming back to the here and now, Sasuke was still keeping to the shadows as he walked along the old walkways he used to pass by when he was younger and he reflected quickly on how he had gotten here. With age had come a whole heap of twists and turns in his life. Everything had been so simple when he was twelve but now that he was seventeen, life couldn't seem to stop making life extremely unsimple. Facts had become fiction, legends made real and secrets unfurling from every angle. The dark haired nin didn't know who to trust, what to listen to or how to do anything anymore. His mind was slowly turning black and he wasn't sure he could stop it completely.

The Uchiha shook his head, attempting to rid himself of those thoughts and continued on his way, this was why he needed to do what he was about to. The last three nights had had a calming affect on him and had allowed him to drop his ever present facade of calm and go back to that simple place where bad things remained bad and good always good. All he could do now was hope that his team would stay at camp and wait for him like he'd asked them to.

He knew that they'd be tempted but the four of them were moving out of this region tomorrow and hopefully they'd just write this off. This was the last time that he could come here, probably for a very long time, and all he wanted was one more night where he could escape the coming events for a few minutes.

Seeing the wall that he had jumped over for the last few nights, the Uchiha activated his Sharingan and scaled it noiselessly while keeping watch for any guards who happened near. Dashing to stand under an eave and in the shadows again, Sasuke espied the open window and the welcoming light that he had first seen three nights ago when he had come sneaking into his old village, at first to only see that everything was alright with his old friend. He kept no pretences up now though, he was here only for this open window and the voices that lay inside, more particularly, her voice.

Creeping further along in the shadows he came to rest right outside the open window. Not able to hear anything, Sasuke crept as close to the open window as he could but found that there was no noise from inside. Assuming that he'd come too late, he silently cursed his teammates for letting him miss this important time.

Suddenly a door slid open and two pairs of feet entered into the room, one pair rushed and excited while the other was more stately and calm. He immediately crouched down further under the window sill while placing which pair of feet belonged to which person.

"Onee-chan, are you going to finish the story tonight?"

The higher voice belonged to a little girl of about ten years old and the dark haired nin deactivated his Sharingan knowing that now the two were in this bedroom he'd be free from prying eyes.

"Hai, tonight will be the last night. After this I'll be going away."

Sasuke knew this as she'd been reminding her sister for the past few nights that she'd be going away but he wasn't sure how he felt about that. Apparently it was an arranged marriage that both the little girl and the older one didn't want but family came first, and didn't he know all about family.

"I wish the story didn't have to end."

The shinobi, from outside, couldn't help but agree with the younger sister, the end of this story heralded the true beginning of the responsibility and the pain that was coming for him and he wished that he could stay here, at this point forever.

But time waits for no man.

"I know imouto-san, I feel the same but life must go on."

The dark haired avenger settled himself down on the grass outside the young girl's window, trying to get comfortable for the coming tale. He became at ease when he was sure that no one would find him but he wasn't stupid, while one ear was fixed on the story about to unravel, the other ear was alert and ready to pick up and intrusions with a few escape routes marked and ready to go.

"Ok, scoot over, let me sit down. Now, where did we leave off?" The older sister could be heard sitting on the edge of her sister's bed as the covers were moved to the side.

"Oh I know!" Sasuke couldn't help but let the ghost of a smile spread across his face when he heard her excitement. Quietly he plucked at the grass at his feet and wondered at how one woman's voice could almost make him revert to a childhood he thought he didn't even have.

"The evil stepmother, who was a witch, had just been killed and Yuki was going back to their town to make sure everything was safe before he and Ai came back to get married. Ai turned herself into a red stone so that he could find her easily again. So what happens next? He comes back for her and they live happily ever after?"

Sasuke nodded, that seemed right, everyone knew that fairytales always had a happy ending, he just wished it wasn't so short.

"No."

"What?"

The Uchiha almost echoed the same question. He stopped plucking on the grass and listened very hard to what was going on inside the room. Ai and Yuki had already been through so much, couldn't life deal them an easy card for once? Ai had almost been killed by her stepmother but had managed to get the stepsister killed instead and then Yuki and Ai ran away with the evil stepmother after them, making them have to turn into different objects just to escape her for a time. In the end, Yuki managed to kill her, so...shouldn't this be the end?

"Yuki certainly went back to the village, imouto-san, but he never came back to Ai."

"He died?"

"Just listen, everything will become clear soon enough."

Sasuke heard the little sister rustle around in her bed and could imagine her wide eyes staring at her older sister as her one-chan unravelled this new world for her and for him, her unknown guest.

" 'Yuki,' said Ai to her beloved," started the sister, " 'I will turn myself into a red stone so that you will see me and recognise me when you get back.' 'Hai,' replied her sweetheart, 'I will be back soon, wait for me dear one. Wait for my return.'

With those last few words Yuki left her to go back to the village to organise their wedding.

Minutes turned to hours, hours to days and soon enough the maiden came to the awful realisation that her sweetheart was not coming back for her. You see, unbeknownst to Ai, Yuki had been ensnared by another woman in the village and that woman had made him forget all about the poor little red stone sitting in the big field by itself.

After a few days of waiting, the maiden turned herself from a little red stone into a drooping flower. Her only thought being that she would surely be trampled on in this form.

But it so happened that at that time a shepherd was tending to his flock in that field and happened across the flower. Bending down he smelt it and because it was so beautiful and smelt so fresh he plucked it from the ground and put it near his chest as he walked home with his sheep.

Soon, strange things started to happen around the house during the night. When the shepherd awoke he would find that the dishes were all cleaned and put away, the floor swept, the cobwebs gone and his clothes neatly pressed and folded.

At first the man let these things continue as he had no wife and no money to hire someone to clean his house but after a while he became scared and concerned of these unnatural occurrences so, seeking help, the man approached the wise woman of his village.

'Please, please help me,' begged the shepherd, 'there are strange things happening in my house and I'm not sure what to do about it.'

After he had explained all the events that were taking place the old woman turned around and opened an old chest, taking out a white cloth she turned back to him. 'There's magic afoot,' she told him, 'that much is plain. Stay awake tonight and when you see anything that moves in your room you must quickly cover it with this cloth. Only then will the magic stop.'

Thanking the old wise woman profusely the poor shepherd made his way back home with the white cloth clenched in his hand.

Upon returning home, the man acted as if nothing was amiss and went about doing his normal routine just in case whatever was doing the magic would notice and run away before he could catch it.

Finally nightfall came and the shepherd went up to his room and lay in his bed with his eyes open and the white cloth in his hand, waiting for any kind of movement.

After a few hours of keeping still the man spied some kind of movement in the corner near his clothes and saw the flower he had plucked jump down from his bureau where his shirt laid, to the floor and start to waddle to the door.

After the man had gotten over his initial shock he quickly jumped out of bed and threw the white cloth over the flower. After a few seconds of waiting in fear and excitement the man almost gave up hope when suddenly the cloth twitched. Kneeling down to see the flower, it twitched again frightening the man and making him fall back on his backside.

He stayed on the ground and could only watch in awe as the flower beneath the cloth twitched and then twirled and twisted around and around until it was but a blur, steadily rising higher and higher. The white cloth grew with the flower and soon the flower was gone and instead stood a beautiful young woman, clothed in the white cloth which had turned into a lovely, shimmering white dress, with layers of lace and frills beset with diamonds as pretty as stardust.

The maiden looked around her for a moment, completely unaware of the man sitting before her, who was utterly gobsmacked by this gorgeous vision before him.

When Ai and the shepherd finally realised what had happened Ai admitted to being the one who had cleaned his house. She also told him of the story surrounding how she had gotten there and the shepherd, falling almost immediately in love with her, asked her to marry him since her sweetheart had left her.

Ai said no."

"Why would she say that?" The younger sister broke out of the tale that her older sister was spinning for her and voiced her objection, "Sure, it's not happily ever after but it's a damn sight better than being alone for the rest of her life."

The Uchiha, also breaking out of his reverie had to agree, what good was waiting for the one if the _one_ had left you?

"Because she loved Yuki, no matter what he had done to her and she couldn't just forget that," explained the sister, her voice patient and filled with wisdom almost unbecoming in one that really was quite young, "you'll know one day imouto-san."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," grumbled the young girl.

"Alright, now where was I, ah yes.

Ai said no.

Even though Yuki had never returned to her she could not betray him by marrying another. She agreed though with the shepherd to continue to keep house for him and help him in any way in return for shelter and food.

The shepherd seeing that this was the best he could hope for, readily agreed and bought her some workable clothes at her request, boxing away the beautiful white dress.

And so they lived for a few weeks, happy in their own way, doing their own thing and helping each other in the only ways they really knew how.

It was a sunny and beautiful day when news came to the shepherd's house that a marriage ceremony was to take place that same night. Being part of the village the shepherd and the maiden were both invited and asked to wear their best clothes for the occasion.

Having nothing else to wear the young woman donned the lovely white gown but covered it with a brown cloak so as not to be too conspicuous or outshine the bride, being a young woman raised with proper manners and etiquette.

The night fell much too quickly and Ai and the shepherd arrived at the ceremony, him in his best breeches and hat and her in her shining white dress covered by her brown cloak. Arm in arm they entered and indeed they were the better for that when Ai almost fainted on the spot when she realised who the groom was.

It was none other than Yuki, her beloved.

The young woman begged with the man by her side to leave but he would have none of it, thinking that if she went through this she'd finally accept that her sweetheart was lost to another and that she might be able to marry him.

The shepherd was not _evil_, mind you, he just thought that going through this would be the best thing for the young maiden.

So Ai stayed and wept in her heart for the horrible event she was witnessing.

Now it was a custom back in those days that the young women of the village would all sing to the bride and groom, wishing them well for their journey together before the wedding and so this was to take place at Yuki's wedding.

All the maidens lined up in a semi circle and started singing one by one to the happy couple. Ai was prompted to go a few times but each time she shook her head, unable to even look at her sweetheart with the other woman. Finally Ai was the last to sing and she could not put it off any longer, slowly raising her head she sang out with all her heart and tried to convey all her love for her beloved in her voice, hoping against hope that maybe, somehow he would come to know of her.

Slowly, almost against his will, Yuki's head turned to face her and his eyes, which seemed almost dimmed before, lit up. 'Wait,' he said, his voice ringing out across the room, 'I know that voice.'

Suddenly all his memories that had vanished came back and his heart was full of love for the young maiden again. 'Ai,' he called out. But it was at that moment that the shepherd, realising what was happening, took Ai by the arm and started to drag her out of the church and away from the man that could ruin his ideas of his perfect life.

Yuki, fully aware by now of the singer's identity and realising that the woman he was about to marry had completely ensnared him, ran after the two.

Down the aisle, they ran and out the door, down the street and across the field where the shepherd had first found Ai and finally to a small river. Jealousy and lust now crowded the shepherd's heart and made it black with evil thoughts. The young maiden cried at the change in her friend's demeanour and tried to get out of his grasp by any means necessary but unfortunately the blackness in his heart held the grip in his hand and he would not let her go.

Running forward, Yuki grabbed Ai's outstretched arm and the shepherd, seeing the lovers together, drew a knife in anger from his coat and tried to stab the young man.

The knife cut into Yuki's arm and fell from the shepherd's grip with a harsh _clank_ it fell on the stones and was taken by the river to its depths. Losing his footing, the shepherd flailed his arms about till he grabbed onto the cloak that Ai wore and tore it from her shoulders, revealing the stunning the gown that was underneath. The diamonds, caught by the sun's bright rays blinded the shepherd for a moment, reflexes making him put his hands to his face which put him off balance and made him fall into the river.

As he fell he hit his head on the rocks by the water's edge and drowned, going down where his knife lay.

Yuki, still bleeding but happy now that he had his sweetheart, took Ai back to the church and proclaimed that he would have no other but her and they were married that same day.

So Ai finally found her sweetheart and her happiness. The dress she had worn on her wedding day turned back into a white cloth the very next day except for the diamonds which they kept and were able to live very comfortably on. Yuki wore the scar on his arm till he died, always reminding him of the cost of forgetting the person that meant the most to him. And they lived happily ever after."

The room was silent for a while until the young girl lying in bed spoke up, trying to understand the moral to the story, "So Ai got her happy ending because she stayed true to her sweetheart?"

Her sister laughed softly before answering her, "No little sister, Ai got her happy ending because it is a fairytale. Life doesn't work out like that even if you do everything right."

"Are you talking about Naruto-san, onee-chan?"

The room became silent for a moment until the older girl sighed and the Uchiha could hear a kiss come through the window, "Good night Hanabi, I'll see you in the morning."

"But can't you tell another story, after tonight you won't tell me any more stories because you'll have to marry _him_."

The young woman inside sighed again and walked to the window, Sasuke knelt further into the shadows trying to remain inconspicuous to the kunoichi that now stood above him, "It is not my choice to marry him Hanabi, you know that, it's for the clan."

After another few moments of silence the littlest Hyuuga spoke up again, starting to sound sleepy, "I wish someone could save you Hinata," the older Hyuuga went back to the centre of the room leaving Sasuke churning in his thoughts, "you're pretty like a princess, I wish someone could take you away."

"Goodnight imouto-san, I'll see you in the morning."

The light turned off and the door slid open and then closed. The dark haired ninja waited in the dark a little bit longer until he finally rose to his feet. Looking down at where he was sitting he rolled his eyes at the amount of grass he had plucked while sitting and listening to the story that the Hyuuga wove for him though she had no idea and would most likely faint if she ever did find out.

He rolled his shoulders and tried to stay where he was for just a little bit longer, this was the last night after all. He wished he could stay in this moment but now was the time for action. Not just for him but also for the seventeen year old kunoichi. They both started new lives tomorrow.

She had given him something that he had been looking for and he couldn't even thank her. The dark haired, lavender tinted eyed kunoichi had saved him from complete darkness by the telling of fairytales. If only she knew.

Searching around with his Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke leapt away from the Hyuuga compound, trying to get to his team before they put it in their minds to come after him.

_Thank you Hyuuga Hinata_, he threw out the thought to her, knowing that this was the only way to thank her for now, _maybe someday I might be able to save you_, he jumped over the wall and jumped from tree to tree, racing to his team, _just like how you saved me_.


	4. Timeless

**Title:** Timeless  
**Author:** x-ChocoLatte  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in x-ChocoLatte's personal DA profile.

She's there again, sitting by _his_ tree post in _his_ training grounds, crying her eyes out for probably some stupid _girl_ reason.

He frowns, knowing he probably wouldn't mind her crying if she would just do it somewhere _else_ rather than where _he_ trains. Her weakness throws him off balance, as much as he hates to admit it, since as an Uchiha, stupid things like girls crying aren't supposed to affect him in the first place.

"Why," he sighs in exasperation, flinging his training supplies on the ground, "Are you here again?"

She looks up at him, making him wince slightly at the sight of her tear-streaked face, and slides the back of her hand across her face to wipe away the tears coating her cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry," she mumbles, "for troubling y-you, U-Uchiha-kun."

He rolls his eyes at her politeness, wondering how she can even _see_, and eyes her dirt-matted form. He suddenly feels a sense of _admiration_ filling him, since this is a _girl_-or at least he thinks she is-and girls don't like getting dirty, calling it icky and other things he can't name at the moment.

So, in a strange sense of companionship, he leans down to her level, scrutinizing her muddy knees with a kind of fascination he reserves only for when Itachi devours plates and plates of dango. It suddenly occurs to him that she's _crying_ so there has to be a _reason_ for it.

"You're crying. Why?"

She chokes slightly on her spit and Sasuke goes starry-eyed for a second because he has never ever heard a girl do _that_ before.

"B-because… Neji-niisan s-said there's a m-monster under my b-b-bed," she whispers in a hushed voice before she digs her face into her knees in an attempt to muffle her new round of tears.

Her explanation astounds Sasuke because he has never heard of such a thing. A monster? Under a person's bed?

"Is it some sort of new shinobi training?" he asks eagerly, wondering how he can get a hold of one.

The girl looks at him with a startled expression. "I-I don't k-know…" She wipes her tears one last time as a slow frown starts to grow on her lips. Sasuke watches her expression change warily, wondering if maybe now that she can see, she'd start blinking and unblinking her eyes like those other girls do.

"W-would it h-help with m-my reflexes?" she says aloud, while Sasuke wonders if he's died and gone to heaven since no _normal_ girl would ever ask _that_.

Thinking that, perhaps this girl could actually make the cut to be one of his friends-grudgingly on his part, he reminds himself, since as an Uchiha, he can't have friends and actually _like_ being with them-Sasuke nods his head fervently.

"Yeah, it could grab our feet when we get off our beds, that way we learn to dodge it." Sasuke ponders on the idea, wondering what else a monster could help with. He's surprised when he hears the girl start to speak, a serious expression on her face.

"I-if it tries to get us when we're sleeping… w-we'll learn to be on our guard at a-all times like Iruka-sensei says w-we should."

Sasuke's so stunned he can't even speak, because her idea is actually _smart_ and it came from a _girl_.

"M-maybe I'll actually l-like my monster," murmurs the girl.

Just as it is his first time actually talking to a girl, it is also his first time being _jealous_ of one. Sasuke curls his fist but determinedly says nothing, because worse than actually being _jealous_ of a girl is letting the girl _know_ it.

"You will," he says, hoping she doesn't catch the slight desire in his voice that she _won't_.

She surprises him when she shakes her head hesitantly. "N-no, I won't…" The girl focuses her wide eyes on him, making Sasuke start because although he's seen _Hyuuga_ eyes before, he's never ever seen them look quite so _lavender_.

"D-do you think…" she begins slowly, "W-we can share him? I d-don't want a monster under m-my bed _all_ the time…"

Sasuke freezes, having no doubt that he _must_ be dreaming, because it's impossible that a girl has offered him a gift more precious, more _valuable_ than even a training session with his older brother. He reasons that although Itachi-niisan's training sessions are always fruitful, a monster will _always_ be there to test his strength, not just when nii-san feels like it.

"Yeah…" he mutters, a plan already formulating in his mind as to how best to optimize the performance of the monster. "Let's share him."

The word "share" comes out clumsily because he's not used to _sharing_-he's the youngest child of a rich and powerful clan, after all-but he decides it might actually be a nice word when he sees the Hyuuga girl smile, her entire face brightening in the action.

--&--

She wonders if had she been _faster_, had dodged more _efficiently_, had moved more _fluidly_ like the river currents she enjoys watching so much, would she have won her match against Neji-niisan?

The answer to that frightens her because she's still not sure if it would have made a difference.

She forces her thoughts away from the depression, and instead imagines what her ramen-loving crush is doing. She smiles at the thought of him-bright and always-smiling, with so much _more_ to his loud personality than what first appearances make him out to be-because secretly, he has always been her prince, her light in the all-consuming darkness.

Despite the fact that she is enlivened by the mere image of him, tears still find a way to stubbornly course down her cheeks, because she _knows_ he had been cheering her on, not even acknowledging the fact that she is a _failure_-she realizes, in the midst of feebly wiping away her tears, that he has _always_ been a failure, at least to those seeing, not _watching_-and yet, she still lost. In front of him, the boy she admires, she failed to succeed in her goal; she failed to _change_.

She hates that even though she tried so hard-to the point that her life came very close to ending, Kiba and Kurenai-sensei make sure to constantly remind her-_nothing_ has changed, nothing at all.

It's _frustrating_, as much as she hates to admit it.

The sound of her window sliding open startles her, the person sneaking in's harsh breathing drawing her attention. She forces herself to stop crying because crying would _really_ mean she hasn't changed at all and wasn't it a part of her ninja way to _not_ go back on her words, meaning she obviously _shouldn't_ be crying over something as trivial as her crush being disappointed in her.

"You're crying," a dull voice intones.

Hinata pauses because she _knows_ who this is, never mind the staggering sense of déjà vu suddenly overtaking her.

"S-Sasuke-san?"

She gasps when she looks up and sees his exhausted form, the bandages around his neck looking infinitely more serious than the ones encircling her chest. His dark spikes are drooping and he is leaning against the wall as if without it, he wouldn't be able to stand upright.

Still, even in his drained state, he sends her a smirk.

"I checked," he says in a low voice, his body inching towards her hospital door. "And there was nothing under your bed."

Her heart flutters in her chest when she realizes that he still remembers that fateful day in the training grounds-when young girl cried because of monsters under her bed and young boy desired for one under his-despite the fact that, to her, it has become all but a distant memory.

"Which means," he says as he slips out the door, "You're crying for a different reason."

The door slides shut silently; the action is simple in hindsight and disguises the fact that just hours earlier, the door had squeaked in protest when moved.

Hinata stares mutely at the door for the next few minutes, wondering when such a vast distance had grown between them.

--&--

He walks through the emptying streets of an unnamable town-he ignores the fact that it is only unnamable to him because Orochimaru has already issued the order to destroy it-avoiding the random assorted vegetables littering the dusty ground from failed attempts to steal a cabbage or two. A passing wind sends chills across his chest, his new haori doing little to protect him from the elements, but he pays it no mind.

His meandering steps take him past a children's playground, a pair of swings still moving, as if the persons swinging on it have just jumped off for a brief second with intentions of returning.

Sasuke sends one last glance at it, wondering if, through Orochimaru's twisted way of seeing things, the playground will be spared. He shoves those thoughts away-he is an avenger now; he doesn't have time for trifling things like sparing a playground-and mentally claims this place as his first visit when night falls.

He tenses when the cry of a child reaches his ears, his body already reacting to the sound. A kunai is hidden in his sleeve as he scours the area in front of him, searching for the crying child, but the only person in sight is a young girl who appears as if she is looking for something. Sasuke slips behind a nearby tree and watches the ragged-looking kid, _not_ for curiosity, but for the sharp blade of the kunai pressing against his skin.

The girl wanders into the trees bordering the playground and Sasuke follows to see her enter the thick underbrush and promptly trip over a tree root. A pained gasp escapes her lips, but she stands back up and wipes away a tear or two from the fall with a determined pout.

She leads him deeper into the thick undergrowth of the woods before finally coming to a stop. He directs his attention forward, watching the girl stand in front of a boy sitting by a tree with a small frown on her face. She scrutinizes the crying boy-Sasuke doesn't miss the slight guilt that flashes across her face when the boy trembles as she brushes her hand against his forehead-before releasing a short sigh.

"Stop crying."

The boy hugs his knees and turns his body away from her, sending her a resolute glare as he leans into the trunk of a tree. Another flash of guilt passes the girl's face before it fades away to anger. She kicks the boy in the leg with a fierce snarl and drags him up by the elbow as a colorful stream of curses, unbefitting of her young age, escape her mouth.

Sasuke observes the scene with interest, taking careful note of some rather _creative_ insults, and wonders what the foul-mouthed young girl will do next to the _weak_, _pathetic_ boy.

She surprises him yet again when she grabs the boy by the scruff of his dirty shirt and pulls him close. "Look," she snarls, her grip tightening on his collar as a faint red colors her cheeks, "I'm _sorry_, okay?"

The boy is unceremoniously shoved to the ground as the girl looks anywhere but at him. A slow grin spreads across the boy's face as he jumps up and hugs the girl-Sasuke thinks it is a mistake when the girl punches him square in the nose-only to stand back up with a beaming smile on his face, ignoring the blood dripping down his nose.

"I forgive you, Reika-chan!" he chirps. Sasuke's hand twitches at the boy's embarrassing display-his kunai is getting cold, he muses.

He much more approves of the girl who sends the boy a withering glare. "Good," she all but grunts.

A strange sense of nostalgia builds in him as Sasuke watches her hand the boy a grimy handkerchief before turning around and leaving him. The boy skips after her, humming, as he wipes his nose with tender care.

It's later when he cuts down two children at the playground-one whimpers at the sight of his katana, the other sends him a baleful glare-that Sasuke realizes _why_.

Innocence is reflected in his blade as crimson blood splatters against his unfeeling skin.

_The innocence of childhood days._

--&--

"You're crying. Why?"

She chokes when she hears the other boy's question, wondering why he won't just leave her alone. She answers quickly-she trembles at the thought of the _monster_-and buries her head into her knees, not being able to take his inquisitive gaze any longer nor being able to bear the teasing that is sure to come.

"Is it some sort of new shinobi training?"

It is not his eager question that surprises her, but the fact that there is no rebuff nor insult. She looks at him, stunned, because this is so utterly _strange_ and _bewildering_. She blinks when she sees that he is waiting for her response and hurriedly stutters out an "I don't know." And then his question hits her again and she _realizes_ that perhaps Neji-niisan had been trying to _help_ her. So she thinks and _thinks_ as to _how_ it would help her, letting a small frown overtake her lips.

"W-would it h-help with m-my reflexes?" she asks, because a monster would definitely be beneficial there and Neji-niisan has already seen her poor reflexes first-hand.

From above, she sees the boy nodding his head in agreement. "Yeah, it could grab our feet when we get off our beds, that way we learn to dodge it."

Again, she is shocked by the Uchiha boy's willingness to talk to her and discuss with her the possibilities of what a monster would bring. So, with a sudden burst of courage, she voices the first thing that comes to mind. "I-if it tries to get us when we're sleeping… w-we'll learn to be on our guard at a-all times like Iruka-sensei says w-we should."

He is quiet for a few moments with a look of deep concentration on his face. Hinata watches his expression in awe, now realizing _why_ so many of her classmates are infatuated with Uchiha Sasuke.

_He's really nice… to talk to. And... he has nice hair._

"M-maybe I'll actually l-like my monster," she thinks aloud.

He voices his agreement, but Hinata catches his reluctant tone. She doesn't want him to mad at her, she realizes, nor does she want him to be _sad_, so she shakes her head, wanting to return the favor that Uchiha Sasuke has so graciously given to her.

"D-do you think… w-we can share him? I d-don't want a monster under m-my bed _all_ the time…"

She looks up at him, wanting him to see the sincerity on her face, but is instead enraptured by the look of complete shock on _his_. His eyes are a tantalizing abyss of onyx and conceal his emotions so _well_-much better than hers do, she thinks wistfully-and are framed with the most prettiest eyelashes she has ever seen on a boy.

"Yeah… Let's share him."

His response astonishes her, but by this time, she is used to the feeling. She smiles because although no one has ever wanted to-she only has a blonde-haired prince with eyes the color of the sky-Uchiha Sasuke has somehow become her first friend.

_Friend_.

She's surprised at how _warm_ it makes her heart, but by this time-she muses that when it comes to Uchiha Sasuke, she will most likely always feel this way-she is used to the feeling.

**End.**


	5. Cupid and Psyche

**Title:** Cupid and Psyche  
**Author:** Amused-Death  
**Rating:** PG-13 ( T )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in Amused-Death's personal DA profile.

He was perched in Konoha's oldest tree, his body shrouded in its great plum leaves. The tree had been coated in a thick layer of snow. No one noticed him, and he was content.

His eyes were onyx, and his skin held a paleness to rival the snow's. Long black hair hung in those bland eyes. He closed them, briefly, bored as he was, and reluctantly focused them on the scene below. At his sides, his wings retired and folded against him.

As the lesser god of love and beauty, Uchiha Sasuke was mostly indifferent about his fate. He habitually wiped messy strands from his eyes, then feathers off his clothes, only halfheartedly invested in the task at hand. In his right hand, he clasped a bow.

The young god was eavesdropping on a conversation thirty feet below. He could have just as well been three feet away. Though the sky was dimming, he had no problem seeing them. His senses were unnaturally acute, eliminating any disadvantage of their distance. Two people were conversing, a male and a female.

He reached behind him, withdrawing a golden arrow.

On the ground, Tenten wrapped her arms around Lee's torso. "Thanks so much for all your help!"

The spandex-clad boy seemed momentarily caught off guard, but quickly saluted. "We must always honor Konoha's precious flowers!"

Ignoring him, Tenten pressed her lips to his cheek, and Lee instantly blushed. He'd try to blame it on the cold weather.

"Hn..." said Sasuke. They seemed like a competent duo. He drew the arrow and released.

Lee gasped when the arrow struck him between the shoulder blades, sticking awkwardly out of his back before disintegrating. Lee's eyes slowly grew wide and vacant. He gazed dazedly over Tenten's shoulder, still locked tightly in her grasp.

Sasuke fastened his bow to his back, only moderately satisfied with his success.

"Lee, Tenten," a new voice suddenly intruded. Sasuke perked as Neji entered the scene. "Are you ready for training?" the Hyuuga asked, looking disgusted with the display. He advanced on Lee's turned back, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around.

Sasuke winced when their eyes met.

A love struck expression swept over Lee's face.

"Hn." Sasuke turned away, dismissing the situation. He straightened from where he was knelt, spreading his wings and preparing to take flight.

Someone touched his shoulder, and he froze in place. Sasuke glanced behind him. "Mother-?" His wings began to retract.

Uchiha Mikoto looked grim. "I need a favor," she mentioned.

- - -

The goddess of love was surprisingly cruel.

"You want to sabotage her?" Sasuke muttered, sprawled lazily on his mother's throne. "A mortal girl?"

"Her name is Hinata. She's from the Hyuuga clan," Mikoto mentioned, pacing. "She was born with more beauty than any of the other mortals. Men are continuously fighting for her attention. I'm concerned she will cause disquiet in the village-"

Mikoto hated competition.

"What could I do?" Sasuke muttered disinterestedly.

The goddess stopped walking, and looked back at him. "I want you to scratch her with one of your arrows tonight while she's sleeping. She'll fall in love with the first person she sees when she awakes. I'll arrange for that person to be the cruelest man in the village."

Sasuke, personally, would have opted for Naruto, the village idiot. He wasn't the cruelest man, but was surely the ugliest.

"Sure," Sasuke mentioned, standing. He had no qualms with condoning his mother's jealousy.

- - -

That night, Sasuke concealed himself with invisibility and slipped into the Hyuuga compound. He climbed the building to Hinata's open window, and entered as quietly as possible. From the window to the bed, he crossed the room, leaving in his wake his muddied footprints.

When he was standing at her bedside, he looked down at her.

Her long black hair was splayed around her. She was pretty, he admitted, but she had nothing of particularity or interest to him.

Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out a fresh arrow. He drew it and aimed for Hinata's forehead at point-blank range.

Fair skin. Soft features. What was so significant about her? Sasuke found himself curiously watching, then staring.

A minute passed, and then another.

He watched her breathe, in then out, her chest gently heaving, and her cheeks naturally flushed. So she was, maybe, beautiful – at least for a mortal. Sasuke returned his attention to the arrow in his grasp.

But his taut bowstring refused to be abused any longer. It broke, causing the arrow to fall, and Hinata's eyes to snap open. Irrationally discomposed, he'd later wonder what had possessed him to panic – to reach down for the arrow while keeping his eyes on the girl.

It was because of her eyes. A startling white.

And she was looking right back at him, as though she could see him despite his invisibility.

He winced when his pointer finger connected with the tip of his arrow. He quickly retracted his hand, and briefly stared as a small bead of ichor rolled down the length of his finger.

Hinata groggily sat up, reaching toward his hand. "Is someone – there-?"

Feeling numb, Sasuke turned away and disappeared into the darkness.

- - -

He took refuge in another of his mother's temples, perched on a throne but staring at the wall.

The sun rose, but he never noticed.

His heart was racing. He couldn't stop thinking about her.

That stupid mortal girl who had defied his invisibility. That stupid mortal girl who had ruined him forever. He despised her yet all he wanted was her. His arrow was a curse, and he was experiencing first-hand the hell he'd been imposing on the mortals for centuries.

"Sasuke-?"

He hastily jerked his head up, meeting the crimson ones of an approaching man. "Father..."

"I need a favor."

"What?" he asked tersely. Sasuke wasn't in the mood.

Fugaku smirked, seeming amused by his son's peevish demeanor. He was dressed in armor from head to toe. "There's a mortal in Konoha who loves blood and death even more than I. You know I hate competition."

Sasuke was decidedly preoccupied. "What can I do? I'm a love god." He deeply breathed.

Fugaku waved his hand, dismissing this logic. "I want you to strike him with your arrow and we'll have him fall in love with a woman. A beautiful woman. It will keep him distracted until I can devise a torture suitable of his tastes."

Sasuke bit his tongue, stifling his impatience. "Fine."

- - -

He hadn't known the beautiful girl of his father's choice would be Hinata.

That village idiot, Uzumaki Naruto, was throwing a party at the town square. Both Gaara and Hinata had conveniently shown.

When the two mortals walked past each other, just as Sasuke knew they would, he waved his hand over the scene, and all of the mortals froze in place. The breeze continued to blow and the music continued to play.

Flanked by his massive white wings, Sasuke descended on the scene.

He approached Hinata and Gaara's frozen forms, not minding to push and shove people out of his way.

Hinata was clutching a drink in front of her, her white eyes wide and a weak smile on her lips. It looked as though she was on the verge of saying something to the brown-haired boy in front of her. Sasuke idly touched her chin. Stupid girl...

He then glanced at Gaara, who was wearing a scowl. He was moving toward Naruto, as though to confront him about his stupid party.

Sasuke continued to breathe, counting each draw. His hand was shaking as he reached behind him.

Gaara and Hinata were the human embodiments of his mother and father. It seemed so appropriate that they'd be together.

When he pulled out an arrow, he briefly poised it at Gaara's neck, but then curiously turned to the Hyuuga.

He jammed it into her back, wondering why he chose to delude himself.

She and Gaara would look at each other. A blink. A glance. It was the epitome of destiny that they'd catch each other's eye.

Unfreezing the scene, Sasuke took to the air. The mortals weren't likely to notice his interference.

Hinata immediately squeezed her eyes closed, wincing briefly in pain. The arrow dematerialized but she didn't open them. Slowly, she turned away from Gaara – from everyone – and raised her head to the sky. She finally opened her eyes when she was directly facing the Uchiha.

Damn white eyes.

She smiled slightly, and mentioned, "I love you."

He watched her, suspended, momentarily stunned.

Sasuke suspected he was being slightly less than discreet when he dropped out of the sky, to the ground, in a crouch. He stood, and approached her, ignoring the surrounding people who had taken to pointing and gasping. A small child began to cry. Others smiled in recognition or fascination. Hinata took a step back, seeming intimidated. Her cheeks were redder than ever.

He cornered her against a nearby tree. Kissed her hand, and then her lips. He kissed her until she was numb, and could do little more than return the gesture.

He loved the mortal, by force, then by choice.

His parents disowned him, but he didn't mind.

**The End**


	6. Fairytale

**Title:** Fairytale  
**Author:** aixyutin  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in aixyutin's personal DA profile and here on .

Because back then, even when kingdoms were frequently bartered away to unknown knights and princesses met princes under the discerning eye of dead dragons, there were kings and there were witches.

**Chapter One: Of Witches**

True, fairytales and legends were dramatized-after all, there were more dragons running around in fairytales than Kakashi had masks. Still, despite the eloquence and the imagery, fairytales and legends fundamentally spoke truth. They spoke of human nature, of the unending circle of hate, love, revenge, and of all the emotions that make humans both flawed and perfect.

There really were princesses. True, although they may not dress in silken gowns and had hair long enough to sweep the floor, princesses existed.

"Hinata, what do you think of this?"

"I think it looks useful Sakura…" Hinata demurred even as she inwardly marveled (not for the first time) how simple and yet pretty Sakura looked with her pink hair bouncing around her shoulder and her green eyes peering intently at the folder. Yes, while Haruno Sakura may not have fairy godmothers dancing at her fingertips, she certainly was a princess in every sense of the word even in her high school uniform.

"Well, looks like we got all the research we need," the girl said absentmindedly before she tucked the folder underneath her arm. "C'mon Hinata, let's get some food. I'm starved!"

Even a simple action like wrinkling her nose looked pretty on Sakura.

"Alright," Hinata murmured, tucking strands her own dark hair (long, lank, limpid) behind her ears. She had contemplated chopping it fashionably short or mid-length like Sakura but her long hair was a security blanket she couldn't let go of. Hinata almost tripped on her shoes as she scrambled after the girl.

They bumped into Tayuya on their way out.

"Hey Haruno!" Although Tayuya was always rude to everyone, even she couldn't help the friendly undertone in her voice. Who could? Who could not help but like the eager-beaver, graceful, open-book Haruno Sakura who had worked so hard to make her own place among the elite at Konoha Academy?

It wasn't as if she didn't have faults. She was loud, brutally honest at times, wore her heart on a sleeve, proud-but even her faults seemed appropriate for the princess she was.

"…Hyuuga."

So unlike Hinata, who was the witch.

Hinata lowered her eyes, tucked her grown-out bangs behind her ears, and avoided the other girl's judgmental gaze.

"Hey, don't be rude," Sakura shot back. Tayuya pouted and ruffled Sakura's hair.

"Bitch," Sakura taunted as she placed one hand on her waist aggressively. Tayuya only laughed flippantly, not at all fazed by the girl's glare. Even the glares of princesses only incited amusement in arguably the bitchiest girl in Konoha Academy.

"Get going, Haruno," Tayuya said playfully as she walked away.

"Bitch," Sakura muttered underneath her breath. "You alright Hinata?"

"Yeah," Hinata said with a strained smile.

After all, who could love a witch except for a true princess?

"Food, food, food…." Sakura chanted underneath her breath as they neared the school café. It was surprisingly cute to see and once again Hinata felt her heart simultaneously glow with pride and wither with shame. She was proud to have such a friend, to be close to such a princess but-

"Sakura-chan!"

Enter the prince.

"Naruto-baka, stop shouting," Sakura screeched back, her hands already curled into fists.

"Ne, Sakura-chan…" the blonde whined before he tackled the enraged girl in front of the whole café.

"Get off of me Naruto! You're embarrassing me!" Despite her angry words, there was a fondness in the way Sakura whacked his arms that had encircled her waist playfully. The spectators looked on approvingly before turning back to their own business. A princess always looked best next to her prince.

"Hina-chan, you aren't offended are you?"

Hinata felt herself glow a bright, bright red as she found herself the sole focus of brilliant blue eyes that shone through messy blonde hair. Her palms grew sweaty and she nervously tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Ah, President…" she said weakly as she shyly watched him. As always, the student government's president's (wasn't that a mouthful?) uniform was haphazardly worn and haphazardly buttoned, leaving a bit of his chest exposed. The tie had long vanished and although Hinata knew it was so wrong she couldn't help but let her eyes trace his exposed collarbone.

"Eh?! Just call me Naruto Hina-chan!" Naruto said eagerly, ignoring Sakura's sigh and eye-rolling.

Trust the prince to be kind to the witch too.

"It's fine, President-"

"Deadlast…" Hinata felt herself tense and raised her hand to tuck her hair behind her ears again.

Enter the king.

As always, although he wore the uniform perfectly with his tie impeccably tied in a full Windsor knot, there was something so rakishly dangerous about him. Even when his lips were twisted in a scowl, as he was doing so now, Uchiha Sasuke was undeniably handsome and undeniably attractive. Nevertheless, Hinata felt more fear than attraction at the sight of him.

No, this king wasn't anything like the prince or the princess. He knew exactly how evil the witch could be. It was only out of sheer royal grace he didn't show his outright suspicion.

"Ah, Vice President," Hinata said demurely, her eyes already flicking toward the floor as she took a subtle step away from Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully, utterly ignoring the grimace that Sasuke threw his way. Sakura struggled until she finally threw off Naruto's impromptu embrace before she hastily smoothed down her skirt and bit her lip hesitantly.

"Hello Sasuke…" she said shyly. He gave a small nod in greeting.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke said curtly as he inclined his head. His eyes were narrowed and Hinata felt her fingers twitch.

"Ne, Sakura, are you hungry?" Naruto asked.

"Erm… a bit," Sakura said carefully as she unsuccessfully fought her blush as Sasuke watched her impassively.

"Let's go grab some ramen then! You too Sasuke!" Naruto crowed as he slung a friendly arm around Sasuke's shoulder as Sakura muffled her own giggles. Sasuke frowned and crammed his hands into his pockets. They were the perfect image of high school camaraderie. It was all so sweet it almost made want Hinata want to curl her fingers into claws to rip them all in two.

Almost, almost… almost.

"Do you want to come Hinata?" Sakura said kindly.

Hinata hesitated and opened her mouth to refuse-

"C'mon, Hina-chan!"

Hinata blushed. When a prince asked you himself, even a witch had to acquiesce.

"Alright," she said quietly.

The walk to the ramen bar was filled with Naruto's chatter and Sakura's subsequent scolding punctuated only by the odd comment from Sasuke. Hinata trailed just a step behind as she kept a fond smile on her face despite the looks they drew.

It wasn't as if they would openly glare. No, the groomed youth of Konoha High knew better than to openly show their disdain. However, that didn't stop them from oh-so-casually sliding their eyes away from the Hyuuga Heiress or lingering just a second longer to show their disbelief.

Witches really did stand out when they were in a crowd of royalty.

While Naruto and Sakura may act oblivious to the situation, even they weren't totally ignorant. Hinata did not miss the glares they sent at other people or their efforts to engage her in the conversation.

How sweet of them. How kind of them.

She doesn't deserve their kindness.

Only Sasuke acted utterly oblivious to the stir they were causing-no that wasn't the right word. Only Sasuke acted utterly indifferent, utterly blasé. Somehow, although she still doesn't like him, Hinata felt her respect for him grow just a few notches.

After they finally arrive at the bar and promptly order their ramen, Hinata was vaguely surprised when Sasuke took a seat next to her. Although she would honestly prefer to sit next to Naruto, she couldn't help but see the silver lining in the dark cloud-it would hurt less.

Something flashed in Sakura's green eyes for a second but vanished as she began to blush out of embarrassment, as if she were ashamed to be jealous. It made her look prettier than ever.

Hinata shamefully focused on her ramen-the princess shouldn't feel threatened. After all, she was only the witch.

Like the walk there, the conversation at the table was still mostly dominated by Naruto and Sakura. This time however, when the arguing duo left momentarily to dispose of their trays, Hinata found herself alone. With the Uchiha Sasuke.

Oh my.

"So what does the Hyuuga want with Haruno?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata widened her eyes and raised her knuckle to her lips in the perfect image of innocence.

A sneer flitted across Sasuke's lips. Up close, they look remarkably perfect and remarkably similar to Hyuuga lips. Uchiha lips have the same aristocratic tilt and they twist into that familiar arrogant smile much too easily for Hinata's comfort.

"Don't tell me the Hyuuga Heiress is rubbing elbows with Haruno out of pure friendship-I may not be Itachi but even I can see the obvious."

Hinata's eyes flashed.

"I don't see how your brother has anything to do with this," Hinata demurred as she cagily evaded the question.

"No, he doesn't," Sasuke agreed smoothly. "It's bad enough that Uzumaki feels as if he needs to take you under his wing as a charity case. We don't need Haruno feeling the same," he continued cruelly.

It's a true indication of Hinata's self control that she didn't fly at him with fork and knife and only tightened her grip on the chopsticks. With fingers that trembled just a little bit, she tucked her hair behind her ear in pseudo-calm.

"I really don't know what you're talking about."

"How about I put it this way? Haruno Sakura, young and brilliant, likely on her way to a brilliant career in medicine and from an unknown family. What a boon for the Hyuuga Conglomerate if they can ensnare her early enough. I heard they're thinking about expanding their business into AID drugs in the future. Naruto may think he can change the world, but no matter how powerful his dad maybe, the Uzumakis are still an outsider. I know better." As he spoke, he inched closer until his mouth was only an inch away from her ear. If they had been two other people besides Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Hinata, one could have almost imagined they were two young adolescents in love. Unfortunately, they were who they were and there was nothing romantic about that scene.

A more appropriate allusion would have been a cat and a mouse.

Hinata's face turned an unhealthy sickly pale color and her eyes had taken on a pained look. Her posture stayed straight however, and when she turned to look at the boy from beneath her lashes, she was pure ice.

"I heard Suigetsu is quite the genius in chemistry."

It was only one line but it was enough. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and for a moment it looked as if he were waging an internal battle within himself.

"Not Haruno. Find someone else or else even Naruto won't forgive you," was his only warning before he rose and left.

Hinata's shoulders slumped. She gave a rueful glance at her uneaten ramen (she hated cafeteria food) and ignored the murmurs and stares. As she dumped her tray, she wondered to herself whether it was all worth it.

Well, someone had to play the witch.

Still… Hinata hesitated and bit her lip. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she thought. Finally arriving at some conclusion, she dove into a secluded alcove and cracked open her cell phone.

"Hello Neji-nii-san, this is Hinata… yes… yes… tell the Elders that Sakura failed the last quiz… yes… give me the name again? Okay… anyone else? Suigetsu? No, I don't think that would be a good idea… Uchiha. Yeah. The younger one… no I will not talk to Itachi about this. No. Alright. Goodbye."

"You owe me."

She caught him in a secluded hallway on the fourth floor after school. It was late afternoon and the setting sun painted the corridor in red and yellows that made it seem as if her dark hair was on fire.

"… who did they ask for?" He did not bother turning around.

"Yakushi Kabuto."

He tensed-but after a few moments he sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"Alright. Although I must warn you, he's… a bit different," he said reluctantly.

"Hard to control?" Although she spoke softly, there was a wry undertone in her voice as if she couldn't believe an Uchiha was actually giving advice to a Hyuuga for free. Frankly, Sasuke couldn't believe it himself.

"He is eccentric. But he is useful even if he did pick up some… strange habits."

"You Uchiha should have let us deal with Professor Orochimaru earlier," said Hinata dully, parroting the words that had been spoken to her many times.

"Oh? Getting lost on a research expedition in the Amazons wasn't enough for you?"

"Uchihas," although it should come out as a scoff and a sneer, it came out more as a sigh. Sasuke turned his head to glimpse her face. Her expression was so startling he could not resist actually fully turning around to stare.

For some reason, the same pale skin that made all Hyuuga look unapproachable and cold made her look soft and fragile. Her hair, which was usually tied in an unforgiving bun, seemed looser than usual-probably because it was so late in the day. Unlike the cold hard mask that all Hyuuga generally wore her face was vulnerable and almost apologetic. Her shoulders were slumped and there was not a hint of arrogance in her whole body. Even the characteristic Hyuuga nose and sky high cheekbones looked soft. But it was her eyes that gave her away-they were guilty.

It was a look he saw many times when he looked in the mirror.

All in all, she looked as if she came out of a picture book-one of those tragic heroines who murdered the main characters out of love. Like Odette.

"You really aren't suited for all of this, are you?" Sasuke could not help but marvel.

A witch that wasn't really evil.

It was obviously the wrong thing to say because Hinata immediately stiffened. Her eyes became hard and when she raised her head from staring at the ground to staring at his face, he was almost amused (but some small part of him was also saddened) when he saw the stiff angle of her stubborn chin and mouth.

"I am the Hyuuga Heiress. You will not forget that, Uchiha-san." That said, she turned on her heel to briskly walk away.

Sasuke did not say goodbye. However, just before she got out of ear shot, he found himself opening his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry."

She paused and from the back she almost had him fooled. Her shoulders were straight and her neck was regal. Nonetheless, Sasuke could easily imagine her anguished eyes.

"I honestly didn't expect you to let Sakura go," he said quietly.

The sound of her shoes clipping business-like against the floor sounded oddly lonely.

Sasuke sighed as he ran a hand through his perpetually messy hair. He pulled at his stiff tie and then glanced at the manila folder in his hands-Suigetsu's latest test scores-before crumpling the paper.

He felt dirty.

_the king marveled at the ugliness of human nature. the witch could have told him all about it and more, if he had bothered to ask._

...

**Chapter Two: Of Kings**

"Ne, Naruto… what do you know about Hinata?"

Sasuke froze.

"Eh… you mean Hina-chan?"

They were in the student government lounge. Although technically it could be used by any senior student, it was unofficially "Uchiha Sasuke's domain" and only his friends (the incorrigible Student President and Secretary) were fool enough to encroach on his territory.

"Who else would I be talking about, moron?" Sakura snapped absent-mindedly as she drank her usual coffee.

"No need to get snappy princess… anyway, I don't know a lot. She's really shy and quiet and doesn't really talk with a lot of people besides probably Kiba and Shino. Kinda weird actually."

"That's not nice Naruto! Anyway, um, isn't she the Heiress to the Hyuuga?" Sakura said, trying her best to act casual. It was hard to when she felt like such a gossiping bitch but she honestly wanted to know.

"Er, yeah," Naruto said, a bit confused-it was common knowledge that everyone knew so he hadn't felt the need to mention it.

"Then… how come she isn't like… you know… popular?" Sakura's embarrassment was obvious from her bright blushing but her voice was steady.

"Huh?"

"You know," Sakura waved her cup in the air in casual flourishes. "Like you and Sasuke. Or like Ino and even Shikamaru… you know, people who come from rich old families and stuff. And it's not like she has a bad personality! She's really sweet!"

"I'm not exactly rich Sakura or belong to an old family," Naruto said wryly.

"You're the Prime Minister's son. Basically, to put it bluntly, why don't I see hordes of people trying to kiss up to her? Heck, why isn't she on the student council? I mean, even Ino is and she doesn't do anything!"

It was one of the uglier facts about Konoha High. Although they did their best to include scholarship students such as Sakura, it was an old tradition that the student council was occupied by students belonging to the oldest, illustrious families. Hence, it was indeed strange that Hyuuga Hinata didn't occupy some spot or the other on the student council. An outsider would have even expected her to be president by default.

The Hyuuga were that prestigious.

Well, if there was one thing Sasuke couldn't help admiring about Sakura, it was her brutal honesty and candor.

"Er, well… that's a good point. What do you think Sasuke?" Naruto swiveled his head as he attempted to glance at Sasuke from his sprawled position on the couch.

Sasuke, who was calmly reading over the last minute details of the upcoming winter formal, didn't even bother to look up from his task. "It would in your best interest to forget about Hyuuga Hinata," he said calmly.

"Eh? Why?" Sakura sputtered. Naruto echoed her astonishment.

"C'mon, what's wrong with Hina-chan? Sure she's weird but she's not mean!"

"You, Naruto, are an idiot," Sasuke said calmly. "At least Sakura has the excuse for being a relative newcomer, having transferred here only last year. You, however, have been here since freshman year."

"Eh? Damnit Sasuke, you're not answering the question!" Naruto whined.

Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh. "If you have this much time to gossip about other people, maybe you should get around to actually doing these proposals, Mr. Stugov president!" As if to accentuate his point, he held up and waved the papers he had been working on.

"But this is much more interesting!"

'Honestly, I thought I knew the definition of idiot… until I met Naruto,' Sasuke thought darkly.

"I want to know…" Sakura chimed in.

Sasuke glared. "Annoying," he muttered, ignoring Sakura's flinch.

"Stop being such a bastard!" Naruto said defensively.

"You stop being an idiot," retorted Sasuke. "I swear, all the ramen must have rotted your brain."

"Eh?! How can you deny the godliness of ramen?" As Naruto launched into his age-old ramen speech, Sasuke thanked the gods for Naruto's characteristic flightiness.

Nonetheless, Sakura was not to be deterred. This time though, she waited until Naruto left the room to get more coffee before she reopened the topic again.

"Ne Sasuke… what is it about Hinata that you're not telling me?"

"What part of staying away from the dragon do you not get, princess," Sasuke hissed, purposefully using the nickname Naruto had given her.

"B-but…"

"Hyuuga Hinata may look very sweet and I admit, for a Hyuuga she may very well be. But no matter how sweet she is she's still a Hyuuga and a very dangerous one at that."

"I-I.."

"So, princess, if you can stop butting your nose in business you really shouldn't touch, perhaps you will let me get back to work?"

The king impassively watched the princess crumpled. While there was some part of him that felt a sliver of guilt for crushing the princess' romantic outlook toward life, for the most part he could care less. While the princess and prince may spend their days in a fairy tale killing dragons and finding fairy godmothers, the king had a kingdom to run and he knew the shadowy back alleys of grimy politics and backstabbing all too well.

Idly, the king wondered whether the witch was as dirty as he.

"Hey Hina-chan! Come sit with us!"

"I…" Hinata's eyes flicked back and forth warily.

"C'mon!"

Sasuke impassively watched as the girl shyly take seat next to a too-stiff Sakura. Naruto seemed not to notice the heavy atmosphere and continued to glibly chatter.

"Ne, Hina-chan are you going to the upcoming dance?"

"No…" She tucked her hair behind her ears.

"Eh?! Why not?"

"I-I…"

"If Hinata doesn't want to go that's her business Naruto!" Sakura snapped.

"Neh… but it will be fun! It's the winter formal!" Naruto cajoled.

Hinata gave a small fake smile even as she hid her pain. No one would possibly have fun with the witch around.

"Shut up Naruto," Sasuke sneered as he viciously bit into his lunch.

"Aww, Sasuke… speaking of which, are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?!" Naruto whined.

"Because it's boring," Sasuke enunciated slowly as if he were talking to a toddler.

"As the Stugov President I'm ordering you to go!"

Sasuke muttered, "You can't be serious… "

"Do you want me to make it an official decree?"

Sasuke glanced at his friend and almost reeled when he saw the insane gleam in the blonde's eyes. It was the same gleam that had gotten Sasuke into trouble many, many times.

"… damnit Naruto." Despite Sasuke's sour face, Sakura giggled as she tried to hide her enthusiasm at the idea. Sasuke in a suit was always nice.

Naruto then turned the topic to other more mundane things. For a moment, Sasuke actually thought it was safe.

"I know!" Naruto suddenly said, snapping his fingers.

Both Hinata and Sasuke immediately tensed, sensing bad news on the horizon.

"Sasuke can go with Hinata!"

Shocked silence.

"No, no it's f-fine," Hinata sputtered even as Sakura leaped to her feet.

"You can't just force people together like that!" Sakura shrieked.

"C'mon princess. Since we're already going together, Sasuke and Hinata can go together and we can all have fun!"

Sakura flushed unhappily. It was only because she presumed Sasuke would not go that she had agreed to be Naruto's "date". However, no matter how irrational she was at times, even she knew how crass it would be to state her true intentions.

"C'mon Hinata, please?"

Hinata vigorously shook her head even as her mouth moved to make vehement denials. Nonetheless, Naruto was not to be deterred. He quickly leaped out of his seat and walked around the table to kneel before her.

"C'mon, please?" he said imploring as he knelt on a knee and clasped her hand.

The resemblance to a proposal was not lost Hinata. It was much too similar to Hinata's daydreams of being rescued by a blonde prince on a white horse and although she really wanted to say no-

Those blue eyes should be listed as weapon of mass destruction.

"… okay," she said weakly.

What the prince wanted, the prince got.

"Yay Hina-chan! You're the best!" Naruto crowed, reaching up to hug the girl. Hinata flushed and almost looked as if she would faint.

Meanwhile, the king and the princess wondered if the kingdom could possibly survive.

"You look nice." His voice was indifferent as he offered his arm.

"Thank you. You look nice too," she said politely, gingerly placing her fingers on the crook of his arm. Their interaction was so scripted it felt like a piece of bad fanfiction. Nonetheless, there were rules both had to follow-even the witch.

Although both were dressed in conservative wear, somehow the effect was totally different. While Sasuke looked confident and sexy in his black suit, Hinata looked meek and boring in her simple white dress. (She had originally wanted to wear black, but it was something of a Hyuuga tradition not to wear black except when mourning and she'd already worn all her dark blue dresses once already and hadn't had time to buy a new one. God forbid she wear the same dress twice-it would make the Hyuuga look bad. Hence, she had been forced to wear a white dress the family stylist had bought for her that she'd never worn.)

"Where are Naruto and Sakura?" Hinata murmured. Sasuke had to lean down to hear her due to the loud booming music.

"They aren't here yet… never mind, there they are."

"Yo Sasuke!"

Hinata's eyes immediately latched the triangle of bare skin Naruto revealed. Even in a former suit he had discarded the tie and left his cuffs open. Although he had made an effort to comb his hair, it seemed as (sexily) mussed as ever.

"Hello Sasuke, Hinata," Sakura demurred. Hinata could feel herself shrinking as she saw how just unbelievably gorgeous Sakura looked in a strapless red dress. It was no wonder Naruto couldn't keep her eyes of her.

Hinata felt something in her die.

"C'mon Sakura, let's dance!"

"Um…" Sakura hesitated, glanced at Sasuke-and then something in her stood straight. There was sudden steel in her expression and for once, the girl seemed to have a backbone.

"Fine, let's go Naruto." She flipped her hair and vanished all too soon with the blonde.

"Do you want to dance?" Sasuke intoned, his voice utterly detached. He couldn't help feeling relieved when Hinata vigorously shook her head.

"The music…" Hinata weakly said. Sasuke nodded. While Hinata could ballroom or waltz with the best of them, the techno music that was being blasted by the speakers demanded dancing that involved gyrating hips and sinuous movement was obviously beyond her comprehension.

For a good part of the evening, they sat in a corner in awkward silence. Hinata somehow couldn't keep her eyes off Naruto and Sakura, and Sasuke couldn't help but observe her observe them. It was an interesting sight, to say the least. While her face was stoic, her eyes shifted through more emotions than Sasuke could name. He was sure, however, that the last one was resignation.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke was actually surprised to hear the sincerity in his voice. Hinata didn't seem to notice however.

"I'm fine," she said softly. Neither had to clarify what Sasuke felt sorry for. It was that obvious.

Only when the DJ began to switch to slow music (which was actually classical, much to the aghast of the teenagers, but they knew better than to complain since it was their parents paying for it all) did things become interesting.

"W…would you like to dance?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly.

As the girl ran away, Hinata could not help but marvel, "That's… the tenth one, right?"

"Hm." Although the king wasn't quite as popular as the prince, even he had his admirers. It was something that awed the witch who hadn't even been asked once.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't dancing?"

"Hello Naruto," Hinata greeted softly even as Sasuke snorted.

"C'mon, dance, dance!"

"I-It's fine…" Hinata tried to say but Sasuke knew better. Without even asking, he grabbed the girl's hand and literally dragged her toward the dance floor. Hinata was too surprised to resist and before she could even blink she found herself in the arms of an irked Uchiha.

"You didn't have to," Hinata said, her body automatically allowing him to lead her in a slow waltz.

"Che, it was either this or endure his whining for the rest of the night," Sasuke snorted. Hinata accepted his answer and let the awkward silence grow. They danced robotically, their bodies instinctively knowing the routines that had been carefully groomed into them. They danced without looking at one another.

As Hinata scanned the room (looking anywhere except her partner's face), she couldn't help flinching at the few dark looks that were thrown her way. Nonetheless, she tried to accept the unfriendliness with the same calm she accepted her lot in life. After all, it wasn't everyday that the witch and the king got together for a dance-no matter how cold and informal and utterly lacking in emotion.

"Thank you," Hinata suddenly said.

"Huh?" Sasuke glanced down to meet her gray eyes, a distinctive Hyuuga trait that remained pure even after all these generations.

"Thank you for coming with me," she said sincerely.

Sasuke's face was incredulous. "Naruto forced us together," he said flatly.

"Still," she softly insisted. "It was nice of you to do so."

"It's no big deal Hyuuga."

Hinata hesitated for a moment before she spoke. "I've never gone to a school dance before with anyone," she said quietly, a little sadly.

"Hm." Sasuke's face became blank again, but inwardly he couldn't help but reel at the emotion in her face. No Hyuuga had the right to look like that. They were already icily beautiful as it was. When they were full of emotion like hers was…

Hinata laughed softly. "I'm sorry-that was inappropriate of me. What I meant to say-"

"It's fine."Despite his curt tone, his hands and arms were gentler than they were before as he gracefully led her through the dance. Hinata blushed and glanced down again. If she had enough nerve to look up, she would have seen a small smile playing on his lips.

"Thank you."

It was night time and like the regal king he was, he had walked her to her door. Ironically, while he seemed to blend into the night with his black suit, Hinata's white dressed reflected even the tiniest light. She seemed to notice what her dress was doing, and gave a small abashed blush.

For a witch, she looked quite the angel.

"You've already thanked me once Hyuuga," Sasuke said stiffly as he shoved his hands into his pockets uncomfortably. The king, who could rule the kingdom with an iron fist, was out of his element here. What did one say when one walked witches back to their coven?

She gave a small but sincere smile that made her eyes crinkle. "Still. Thank you. It was… fun."

Sasuke's eyes widened just slightly and he searched her face for signs of artifice. His eyes seemed to widen even further when he found none on her small face.

"I enjoyed it," she said honestly.

"Hm."

"Anyway," Hinata hastily said, blushing at his close scrutiny. "Good night."

"Good night," Sasuke said quietly to the closed door.

"Hey… thanks for going with Hinata the other day."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he glanced at his best friend. "It's fine," he muttered.

"It's just… I didn't want Sakura…" Naruto trailed off.

"Ah." Even princes could be insecure at times. It was, however, a luxury that the king could not afford.

"Anyway… it was nice of you to do it. Although, I'm honestly surprised you actually danced with her," Naruto chirped, giving a mischievous smile.

"It was that or endure your whining," Sasuke snorted.

"Yeah, yeah… but you looked like you were enjoying it."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious! Don't believe me?" Naruto growled before he shoved a hand into his backpack. "Where is it... here!" Pulling out something that looked suspiciously like a photo, he gave a triumphant smirk before he shoved it in Sasuke's face. "Look!"

Sasuke glanced at the photo, glanced away-and the whipped his head back.

"Where did you get this?"

"The Photography Club took it. They're all selling it except for Shikamaru who says it's too troublesome. I got mine from Ino," Naruto said, blithely ignoring Sasuke's deadly tone and darkening look.

I'm going to kill Shikamaru for allowing that damn club of his to run wild.

"Hey!" But it was too late-Sasuke had promptly ripped the photo in two.

"Now I have to go buy another one," Naruto whined. Sasuke ignored him and threw the scraps into his own folder, determined to forget about the whole incident.

Later that day, in the privacy of his own room, he would take the picture out and stare. He would stare at the unmistakable glow on Hinata's face and then he would stare at the small smile on his own.

And wonder why the hell his chest felt tighter than usual.

How did one dance create such a mess?

While Hinata was indeed the Hyuuga Heiress and that did provide her certain immunity, it didn't provide her total immunity. Especially not from fangirls that were out for blood.

For the whole week, Hinata had been plagued by fangirl after fangirl. Worst of at all, they were fangirls that belonged to the lower echelons of society, which meant if Hinata did report such incidents they would be unduly punished and their families crushed. Hinata was annoyed, but she wasn't that unreasonable. The fangirls were just obviously going through a stage that most adolescents went through at one time or the other. Hinata herself had unreasonable desires… unreasonable desires she was determined to give up ever since she saw Naruto dance with Sakura.

Hinata continuously told herself that it would wear off over time. Besides, she was always careful not to be alone.

She'd underestimated the commoners' fervor for witch hunting.

They had cornered her in the changing rooms after dance class.

"You witch!"

Hinata bit back a cry as she was shoved into the shower. Before she could even think about defending herself, the water suddenly turned on, full blast.

It was cold and it was December.

Hinata hastily tried to run out but the girls shoved her back in. She was forced to blindly search for the knob to turn it off. By the time she had turned off the water it was too late-she was soaked through and the culprits had long vanished. She found her books and backpack in the next shower stall and was not surprised to find them also wet.

The irony of it all didn't escape her. Where witches had once burned, she had been dunked in water.

Oh how low the Hyuuga Heiress had fallen.

Hinata shivered as she grabbed her stuff and ran out the shower stalls and into the hall ways. The water on her face concealed her frustrated tears and her wet hair obscured her already cloudy vision.

The Physical Education Department was situated in a separate building from the rest of the school. To her great dismay, Hinata was actually forced to run out into the cold. The school was cold enough…

Hinata braced herself and then flew outside.

The cold was so painful she found herself shutting her eyes and running blindly.

No surprise she was more than a little unaware of her surroundings.

Hinata squeaked when she ran into something. Her wet shoes skidded on the slippery floor and she would have fallen if an arm hadn't suddenly curled itself around her waist and pressed her against a warm chest.

"Fuck… what happened to you Hyuuga?" growled a familiar voice.

Only until Hinata was sure she was steady did she dare look up and peer through her soggy bangs.

"Hello Sasuke," she said weakly before she sneezed.

"Fuck." Sasuke released her. Hinata couldn't help whimpering at the lost warmth. She scrunched her eyes for another sneeze, but the feeling of scratchy dry fabric on her wet neck made her eyes fly open again.

"Your jacket!" Hinata cried, dismayed.

"Just shut up Hyuuga," Sasuke snarled. His hands were gentle however as he draped his outer uniform on the drenched girl, leaving him in only a thin white dress shirt.

"Your scarf," Hinata weakly said but it was in vian. Sasuke resolutely wrapped his scarf around her neck snuggly, ignoring her weak protests that it was cashmere.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Sasuke murmured as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Hinata couldn't help but agree. The jacket and scarf still retained his warmth and it felt wonderful next to her sticky skin.

The nurse, of course, had been alarmed when Sasuke walked in with a drenched female student. She almost flew into hysterics however when she realized just exactly who said drenched female student was.

"Hyuuga-san, I'm going to go call your parents-"

"No!" The force of her outburst made Sasuke blink and the nurse look taken aback.

"But-surely you don't want to go to class!"

"I… just… don't tell my parents." It took every bit of Uchiha in him to keep Sasuke from not looking as dumbfounded as the nurse.

"But-"

"I'll call someone else to pick me up. Just… I'll call."

"Hyuuga-san, I really think-"

"I'll deal with it." Her voice was clipped and firm and it was enough to make the nurse obey. "Can I please borrow the phone? My cell phone got wet."

"Of course Hyuuga-san…" The nurse led the wet girl to the next room, leaving Sasuke to his disturbing thoughts.

The call was short and soon Hinata was back, still shivering in wet clothes.

"Let's get you in some dry clothes," the nurse cooed.

Unfortunately, the nurse didn't have any spare winter uniforms and in the end was forced to dress the girl in Konoha High's thin summer uniform. Thankfully, the nurse did have nice warm fluffy towels and Hinata was literally swathed in a cocoon of white. A quick glare from Sasuke was more than enough to send the nurse scurrying away and soon the two were left alone.

After a moment of indecision, Sasuke awkwardly sat down next to the shivering girl on the cot. Hinata tensed at his close proximity but did not shield away.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke finally asked.

"I'm fine." Still, despite her words, her posture was defensive and scared.

"… why didn't you want to contact your parents?" It was a prickly question, but one Sasuke felt he needed to ask.

Hinata's eyes flicked to the floor and she gave one great shudder.

"If my family had found out…"

"What those girls did was inexcusable," Sasuke said evenly.

"Still, it's not enough to merit… what my family might do," Hinata whispered, hiding behind her bangs. She looked very small and very fragile.

A pregnant silence.

"… I still don't know whether to think your generosity is just plain bullshit or sheer idiocy," snorted Sasuke.

Hinata gave a small smile. "Is it too hard to believe generosity is just what it is?"

"Coming from a Hyuuga?"

"That does sound pretty incongruous…" Hinata admitted after a moment. "Still, I was never the ideal Hyuuga," she sighed.

"It's fine."

"Huh?"

"You're fine the way you are."

Hinata was stunned speechless. She fumbled for words that she could not find and by the time she could even find her voice her face had reddened to a bright pink. She squeaked and buried her face in her towels.

Sasuke was just thankful Hinata hadn't noticed his own blush.

"I'm sorry I got your jacket and scarf wet." Her voice was muffled by the towels, but it was still intelligible.

"It's fine."

"I'll wash it before I return it."

"Don't worry about it."

"It was… very kind of you to help me. Thank you," Hinata said hesitantly as she peeked over her towels to glance at the young man. To her astonishment, there was a light dusting of pink across his pale cheeks.

"It's fine," Sasuke said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head in a gesture so Naruto-like Hinata could not help but giggle.

She looked relaxed when she giggled. She looked… actually attractive when she smiled sincerely.

Sasuke wasn't even consciously aware he was leaning close until he literally felt her scent wash over him. She smelled of musk, moss, and vanilla.

Hinata didn't know exactly why Sasuke was leaning ever close but she had a terrible hunch-what was even more disturbing was that she didn't know exactly why she wasn't moving or telling him to back off.

It must be because his eyes were so mesmerizing. They were so dark and polished and perfect. Hinata would never laugh again when a fangirl gushed rainbows and stars about Sasuke's eyes.

The sound of the door slamming open made Sasuke and Hinata jerk away however, and all thoughts of mesmerizing eyes flew out the window.

His unannounced entrance was startling enough.

But it wasn't half as startling as his identity.

"Are you alright Hinata?" his voice was actually worried as he took long, swift steps toward the girl.

"I'm fine..." Hinata said softly, clutching the towels tightly. She squeaked when she was suddenly hugged tightly. Despite her surprise, her eyes softened and she relaxed in the protection and warmth his embrace provided.

"Are you sure?" The man withdrew slightly to rest a hand on Hinata's forehead.

"I d-don't have a fever…" Hinata stuttered, her face flushing pink.

"Thank goodness." The hand left her forehead but it did not leave her face. As he cradled her cheek with one large hand, his thumb idly brushed her feathery cheek. Hinata unconsciously leant into the warm palm.

"Nii-san…"

"What are you doing here otouto?" Uchiha Itachi asked with narrowed eyes.

Sasuke was stunned.

In the course of one minute, he'd seen more emotions on his brother's face than he had seen in years. And never, in his whole life, would Sasuke ever had dreamed he'll ever see his brother so gently hold a girl with that soft look in his eyes.

It was, at first glance, an odd sight. A young man dressed in a full business suit cradling a girl with wet hair wrapped in fluffy towels. Nonetheless, no matter how many times Sasuke blinked or subtly pinched himself, the sight still remained. He'd known his brother had been under orders to acquaint himself with the eldest Hyuuga-but never would Sasuke have believed that Itachi would actually develop affection for his prearranged fiancée. Itachi never showed any sign, any hint-

Sasuke hated the bitter taste in his mouth.

"... Hinata called you?" Sasuke blurted out. It was obviously, oh so obvious, and Sasuke couldn't believe he had just spoken so-

"Is that so surprising?" Uchiha Itachi answered calmly. "And you still haven't answered my question."

"Sasuke-san didn't do anything! He was kind enough to bring me to the nurse-" Hinata hastily said, grabbing Itachi's arms imploringly.

"Ah, I see. Thank you otouto. Hinata, do you want to go home now?"

The girl mutely nodded.

"Come on." Itachi carefully helped the girl out of her many towels. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her thin uniform. Almost as if without a second thought, he shrugged off his own jacket and scarf and wrapped it around the girl tightly.

The irony of the situation was not lost on Sasuke. This time however, Hinata did not protest and only quietly thanked the man.

"I'll see you later otouto. Tell okaa-san I'll be back for dinner," was all Itachi said before he guided the girl out. Hinata only had time to spare one last glance back at Sasuke before she vanished.

For some reason, long after they were gone, Sasuke's hands remained clenched in tight fists.

_For some unknown reason, the king couldn't help but feel angry that his kingdom's trademark witch had been so cunningly stolen away. Although it should have been a blessing, somehow he couldn't help feeling it was a curse._

...

**Chapter 3: Of New Happy Endings**

Sasuke avoided her for several weeks after that. After the girls were expelled (at least their parents' jobs remained intact) things returned to as they were before. Somehow, Hinata felt disappointed. Despite the mystery and the darkness attached to a witch's life, a witch's life was really quite monotonous. After all, how many times could you curse a person anyway?

The presence of royalty had brought sparkle and light the witch had forgot even existed and she found herself craving that light again. It was an unholy craving that ripped at her gut and defied her very nature-

But, nonetheless, the witch craved.

"Well, Hyuuga-san, I must say I'm honestly surprised to receive this."

"With your skills and talents Kabuto-san, I'm sure you must have expected it," Hinata demurred.

The white-haired boy (man?) chuckled. "You know that's not what I mean Hyuuga-san."

Hinata fought down a blush, before she forced herself to arch an eyebrow in a condescending manner. "Surely you aren't going to refuse?"

It was only because it was Hinata that it sounded like a casual question. However, Kabuto could hear the whole entirety of the Hyuuga clan behind her voice.

"I'm no fool. And besides, you are much more pleasant to work with than some other Uchihas I know. Much more cute too."

Hinata couldn't stop the blush this time and tucked her hair behind her ears to distract herself. "Thank you?"

Kabuto laughed and idly flicked the unopened envelope that had the Hyuuga insignia blazed upon it. "I suppose we'll be seeing more of each other in the future?"

Hinata did not like the way the conversation was turning. She took a step back away from the man's friendly but snake-like eyes, feeling like a trapped mouse. Despite her trepidation however, she forced herself to raise her chin and stare the other student in the eye.

"Yakushi."

"Why, hello Vice President-san," Kabuto said smoothly, looking over her shoulder at a certain glowering Uchiha.

Hinata could not see him, but she could feel his heat radiating from above her head. He was oddly close and while it was a bit frightening, it was also comforting.

"I suppose I shall take this as my signal to leave, neh?" Kabuto gave a mocking bow before he adjusted his glasses complacently. Neither Sasuke or Hinata moved until he had long vanished out of sight.

"Hello Sasuke."

"Hyuuga."

Hinata flinched at his curt tone. So, it was back to Hyuuga now, was it?

Then again, why should the witch assume that the king would treat her with anything more than bare bone civility?

She turned, but did not dare raise her eyes away from the ground. Instead, she studied his shoes intently and tried to mentally picture what his face looked like.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Hm." In all honesty, Sasuke didn't want to answer her. He owed the girl nothing. But somehow, he felt inwardly compelled to… why, he wasn't sure of it himself.

She glanced up and blushed. The witch couldn't help feeling like some sort of princess with the way she was being saved all the time by a certain king.

"I've been saying that to you a lot, haven't I?" she said softly.

"Too much, don't you think?" Sasuke said icily. Hinata recoiled at the dark inexplicable look in his eyes. Something flickered in his eyes for a moment at the sight of her hurt expression, but it faded just as fast as it came.

There was nothing left to say.

"Watch out for yourself Hyuuga," was all he said before he turned and left.

This time, it was she who was left alone in the empty hallway.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello," she said softly, eyes downcast and demure. As always, Itachi gave a low chuckle of amusement before his long fingers reached out and tilted her chin upwards. Hinata obediently closed her eyes as he lowered his face to hers.

Hinata endured the closed-mouth kiss with the same patience and detachment she'd endured all the other kisses. It was only a quick peck anyway-she could tolerate that. There were times she could sense that Itachi wanted to go just a bit further. However, although she didn't exactly dissuade him, he seemed to understand her reluctance. Itachi was a patient man and he could wait.

Like all their dates, as they walked he wound his fingers around her hand. As always, she went with the flow.

Did her heart jump? Did her stomach have butterflies?

The witch could have told you off for being foolish. She was secure. The dragon protected the witch well.

She'd known by the time she was fourteen that she was to be married to Uchiha Itachi and she couldn't possibly ask for a more understanding, patient, tolerant man.

The witch didn't have time to be chasing after intangible emotions.

She didn't deserve to find those emotions of love and happiness.

"I finally know what exactly your problem is!"

"Naruto."

"You give up to easily! You just take what life throws at you and you never do anything!"

Sasuke was oddly silent.

"If you really care that much, stand up for it you bastard! Fight for it!"

"That's what you do Naruto," Sasuke hissed. "It's your job to run around with your stupid ideals. It's my job to be practical and actually get things done. Now if you'll excuse me-"

"It got the job done didn't it? I still get to eat ramen every time I want despite the fact you and Sakura-chan hate it, for reasons I still don't understand. And you still do all the paperwork, regardless of what I say!" Naruto said triumphantly.

"Now, get over yourself, and stop complaining about my ramen! You already ruined a lot of lunch dates I had with Sakura already!"

"… thanks, Naruto."

"Huh?"

For once, the prince in his stupidity, actually did something smart.

"Fairytales, Hyuuga?"

She almost felt out her chair in shock.

"Uchiha-san!"

He slid into the chair next to her, one eye on her red face and the other eye on the questionable reading material she held in her hands.

To be honest, Sasuke didn't know why he was here. After all, the king really had no business meddling with the witch. Still, when he saw the witch sitting alone in an obscure corner of the library, cuddled in a sofa with the light streaming down and hitting her face, the king gave into his questionable desires and approached.

It was a risk-after all, prince and princesses could cause riots with no repercussions. If a king made a mistake however, the kingdom would falter and break.

Sasuke dearly hoped he wouldn't regret it.

"Fairytales, Hyuuga?" Sasuke calmly repeated, resting his chin on his hand.

"Ah… I like reading the old stories," Hinata said shyly, a bit flustered and embarrassed. Nonetheless, with the same pride that had been born in her, she raised her chin and did not hide the childish book.

"Why?"

Hinata blinked, surprised. She'd expected him to jeer at her, mock at her-not ask her questions. This time, it was she who studied his face for artifice and it was her eyes that widened when she realized he was being genuinely sincere.

"I… it makes me happy," she hesitantly replied. "Everyone gets a happy ending in the end. The prince marries the princess and the kingdom is happy and safe…"

"Oh? What about the witches? The dragons?"

Hinata flushed. "The w-witches a-are evil…"

"Don't they deserve a happy ending too?" Sasuke's eyes were intent and Hinata found herself unable to tear her eyes away from his eyes.

God, they were pretty and they glinted like black diamonds. (Some part of her gags at her poetic language, but Hinata firmly believed nothing less could have been used to adequately describe his eyes).

"No, they don't," she whispered. "They're just witches."

Oh God, he was leaning closer again.

"Even if they're pretty?"

Goodness, was that his hand holding her hand.

Goodness, did he just call her pretty?

"E-even i-if t-hey're p-pretty," she sputtered, the book tumbling to the ground.

He gave a full-fledged smirk before he kissed her hand.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Oh god.

Her face was so red it could have passed as a cousin of the tomato. Her mind was utterly blank. The only thing that registered was the feeling of his lips on the back of her hand, and the glint in his eyes.

Goodness, was he playing her?

It must be it. There was no possible reason why it could have been otherwise. There was no way that he genuinely-

Oh god.

Hinata snatched her hand away. Her chest felt like there was a hole in it. Her feet were heavy and she felt like she was about to be sick.

"I am not one of your games," she hissed, her face now red with anger.

"Hinata-"

"Save it Uchiha," she snarled before she whirled away. Was it no surprise that she literally flew out of the library? Or more importantly, away from him?

A prince would have chased after her. But Sasuke was no prince and he could not help feeling amused and not a little bit exultant. He had pierced the witch's iron heart.

That day, the witch learned that no matter how many curses and spells she tried to cast, they seemed to all fail. The image of the king's face her mind made her want to curse and spit-and also cry in a way.

Even the dragon was useless in making her feel better. Even if he held her, and hugged her, he could not erase the burning sensation.

Oh god, bless the witches.

"What are you doing here?"

They were at a family party, but it could have been a school affair considering how many alumni and fellow students were gathered there. The crème of society were all packed into one glamorous ballroom-the artificiality was so bright it almost hurt.

Once again, it was he who had caught her unawares. She had vanished onto one of the many out-of-sight balconies. Not exactly appropriate behavior for a Hyuuga Heiress, but Sasuke had long accepted the fact that Hinata wasn't to be predicted or gambled like the usual Hyuuga pawn.

Hinata turned to blink owlishly at Sasuke's inquisitive eyes. She blushed when she saw that he had loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs. Although it was still neater than anything Naruto ever wore, somehow the flash of his neck and his wrists were even more scandalous than Naruto's bared collarbone and arms.

Idly, she noticed that the king looked quite handsome in a suit.

"Hm?" she asked, trying to ignore the way her fingers trembled at the sight of him.

"Shouldn't you be with Itachi somewhere?" Sasuke indifferently gestured behind him to indicate the glittering ballroom.

Hinata's eyes darkened at the mention of her fiancé. She tucked her stray hair behind her ear before she smoothed the front of her dark blue dress (conservative, as dark and plain as its owner).

"I just came here for a bit of fresh air," she said softly. She tried to sound assertive, but she came across sounding resigned. "Do you want me to leave?" Her tone wasn't plaintive, but it was close.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's fine." Despite his words, Hinata couldn't help feeling uncomfortable. Suppressing the urge to fidget any more than necessary, she glanced away from him and focused on some far away point. Parties such as these always made her wish she had wings…

So she could fly far, far, far away. A witch's broom was nice (private jets and limousines) but they came with a price (dark, dark magic) that sometimes seemed too heavy to bear.

"How's Itachi?"

Hinata blinked. "He's your brother. Why are you asking me?"

Sasuke scoffed. "You see him more often than I do," he said caustically. While Itachi often excused himself from family dinners on behalf of work, he always seemed to have enough time to take the Hinata out for coffee or dinner or even a movie.

"Perhaps," Hinata demurred.

"So?"

"He's fine," she answered curtly. He was silent, and for a brief moment Hinata fancied he would actually remain silent.

"… you don't like him."

Hinata's fists clenched the balcony railing tightly. Inwardly, she cursed Uchiha Sasuke for his bluntness. They weren't even friends!

"Why are you doing this?" she spoke so softly he almost couldn't hear. But he heard.

"Hm?"

"Why… why… why are you being so mean to me?" The last part really was inaudible. But Sasuke understood her well enough.

"No reason. And I'm not being mean. I'm being honest-"

Hinata gasped when he suddenly crossed the distance between them in two languid strides and came so close she was pressed against balcony in an effort to escape. He moved with all the elegance and the hunting intent of a predator and Hinata couldn't help but be mesmerized by his hungry eyes.

"-and I can't say you see enough honesty to spurn what little is given," Sasuke hissed into her ear. The feeling of his breath ghosting across her ear was enough to make Hinata's eyelashes flutter erratically as she raised her hands to his chest in a weak attempt to push him away. She was so stunned that even her characteristic blush failed to appear.

"Get a-away f-from me," Hinata stuttered.

She could feel his chuckle rumbling in chest through her fingertips even before her ears picked up that low seductive sound.

"Come now, surely you aren't an innocent. With my brother being who he is," Sasuke mocked, his lips almost grazing her cheek as he withdrew to look her in the eye.

Hinata stiffened. "I'll let you know, your brother is a perfect gentleman!" she snapped, anger sharpening and steadying her voice.

"Well then…"

Oh no, she did not like the look in her eyes, even if it was making her shiver and making her stomach do butterflies. (Gah, since when did she turn into a romantic? She was the witch for god's sake.)

"I don't think I can say the same for myself," he purred. "After all… I might as well live up to your low expectations anyway."

"Wha-"

He was kissing her.

It wasn't like the kisses she'd shared with Itachi. Those seemed more of a brotherly nature and were more like quick pecks, utterly informal and as uniform as the next. No, this kiss had a character of its own. This was a kiss which somehow Hinata instinctively knew could only be given by Sasuke alone.

His lips moved against hers and she couldn't help but gasp when his tongue swiped against her lower lip. Sasuke took advantage of her parted lips and deepened the kiss. Somehow she couldn't find it within herself to move or even throw him off. It wasn't like she returned it-but she was pliant and soft and that was all Sasuke needed.

It wasn't just the kiss. It was the way he pressed against her. It was the way he cradled the back of her head with one hand and ran his fingertips teasingly over her neck with the other. It was the way that even in a kiss, which she had always thought meaningless from her past experiences with Itachi, suddenly made the world seem right and worth living.

"… you really are an innocent," Sasuke whispered wonderingly, still so close so his breath ghosted over her lips.

His voice snapped her out of her daze.

As a rule, Hinata did not slap. She was no princess.

But that didn't mean she couldn't use her fists.

She struck his shoulder. Although the sound of fist on flesh made a duller sound than a slap, Sasuke did not fail to notice she had struck him at a key pressure point. He hissed as he felt his whole arm go numb.

Witch.

Nonetheless, he did not release her. If he had been a prince or a knight he might have let her go. However, he was a king and kings did not get dissuaded so easily.

"Release me!" she hissed.

"Why should I?" he taunted, tightening his grip on her.

"I am engaged to your brother!" although she was wise enough to keep her voice down (it would be no good if they were discovered in such an uncompromising position) there was a hysterical quality to her voice.

"So?"

"This is wrong!"

"You need to stop letting them dictate your whole life," Sasuke chided, surprisingly gentle. There was no need to explain why "them" was.

"Sasuke!"

He silenced her with another searing kiss. This time, Hinata at least attempted to struggle in the beginning. However, almost too soon she went limp and pliant and he left her breathless yet again.

"Don't worry Hyuuga-everything will turn out alright," Sasuke said, his voice uncharacteristically strained and rough. Although Hinata was still too flustered to notice, she wasn't the only one affected by the kiss.

"Shut up Sasuke. Life's not like a fairytale. There are no such things as happy endings for the likes of me," she snapped. It would have been a lot more effective if her face wasn't flushed and her hair wasn't as mussed as it was-but it got the point across.

Sasuke sobered slightly and although he did loosen his grip, he still refused to completely let go.

"Perhaps. But we can try," he said quietly.

Hinata's bitter laugh was harsh and it made Sasuke tense unhappily.

"Easy for you to say. I'm the witch," Hinata said deprecatingly, referring to her school nickname.

"Witches can have happy endings too," Sasuke said firmly. It was so cheesy that he almost gagged-but once again, Hinata was too caught up with her internal turmoil to notice.

"It's not like you even like me!"

"I do like you."

"… what." Hinata gaped. Her forced expression wasn't exactly a pretty picture, but it was an amusing one and Sasuke forced himself not to smile.

"I'm honest-or mean. Whatever. It all means the same," Sasuke murmured as he drew her close to cradle her gently. It was very different from the aggressive embrace he had given earlier but somehow it made Hinata's butterfly stomach flutter all the same.

"… I'm still engaged to your older brother," she murmured into his shirt.

He kissed her temple. "It'll work out."

"… do you really like me?" Although her voice was soft, Sasuke could hear the years of loneliness and shattered hopes echo in it.

"Yes, I do," he said firmly.

So did the king end up with the witch?

M'dear, aren't you too hasty?

Let me tell you this. If you want happy endings, go find yourself a prince and princess. Those fairytales will give you the resolution you need, where the kingdom is given away to the victorious knight and everyone lives happily ever after.

The union of a king and a witch could not possibly bring a happy ending for everyone. In this case, the prince and princess were already too enamored to deal with the subsequent raging dragon, or the kingdom's shame.

Yes, there were tears, rage, and not a little bit of blood.

But were they happy? The king and witch?

Honestly, with an arsenal of spells and curses and dirty political power, could you have imagined otherwise?

Yes, m'dear, it might sound cruel of me to say that. But not all fairy tales are the same.

But are they still fairytales?

Y-yes…. I would have to say they are.


	7. The War of Roses

**Title:** The War of Roses  
**Author:** BlueQuartzFoxy  
**Rating:** PG ( K+ )  
**Challenge:** Fairytale Endings  
**Pairing:** SasuHina

We ask that you PLEASE refrain from reviewing this story here. If you would like to do so, the original is posted in BlueQuartzFoxy's personal DA profile.

I: Paying in Naivety

Our story begins, with an attempt at grand theft...

After removing her gloves, the girl's hands started to tremble. Her gaze landed on the gardening shears, then glanced up at the flowers doomed to be cut. A lump formed at the back of her throat. The metal felt cold against her skin; a sharp contrast to the warmth and humidity inside the school's greenhouse. She didn't dare look back at the faces pressed against the glass door. They were expected good-luck-in-love charms.

But, Hinata swallowed to no avail- the lump of guilt remained; wasn't this stealing?

And the one who tended to these roses, wouldn't they be angry she took without asking? But, who was she to refuse?

Before she could talk herself out of the deed; Hinata grabbed the garden tool, positioned a thorny stem between her fingers; then closed her eyes before applying pressure. After the first cut, the rose stem bent, but didn't snap. Two more attempts, then it fell at her feet.

Nothing happened. The earth didn't move. The ocean didn't roll over the greenhouse in a massive wave. There wasn't even a booming voice from the heavens. Soon, one rose became two, three, four, seven, nine, then twelve. Although she still find the act distasteful, Hinata was grateful to see it through to the end. Turning, with the ill-gotten goods in hand; Hinata smiled weakly at the door crowded by expectant faces.

Only to find...no one there.

"W-where did they go?"

Her question was answered with another inquiry...

"What do you think you're doing?"

A sudden chill struck Hinata. It perched on top of her head, then crawled down her spine, invoking shivers. Stupidly, she turned her head to look.

Uchiha Sasuke. His dark gray eyes narrowed, looking right at the roses she had just collected. Sheer terror filled the timid girl; as he next picked up the gardening sheers. The hatred rolling off of his slight frame, made Hinata suddenly fear for her very life.

"These are...were my roses," he snarled quietly while cutting the very last rose. The bush was now barren and a shadow of it's former glory.

"I...I...I'm sorry!" Hinata squeaked out, slowly backing away and wiggling herself into a tight corner. Sasuke lowered the shears, then slowly turned to face her, his unwavering gaze burning right through the terrified girl.

Closing her eyes, Hinata prayed whatever happened it would be over with quickly. As his shadow fell over her, she cowered, grip loosening and dropping some of the roses.

"Hey, open your eyes."

Despite herself, the girl obeyed the gruff command. Instead of a punch, Sasuke's punishment to her was a...rose?

Pale eyes blinked slowly.

"Take it."

"Um....t-thank you."

Yet, there was always a catch. After all, nothing comes for free.

"That makes thirteen." Sasuke remarked. What the number thirteen had to do with anything, was a mystery to Hinata. Yet it all became clear, when a smirk twitched along the boy's mouth.

"To pay me back for the roses you stole, you'll be my servant for thirteen years."

II: Whatcha Say  
If Hyuuga Hinata had more of a spine. If she hadn't felt so guilty for ruining his rose garden. And if they hadn't made that pact when both were young and naive, only nine and ten; then maybe it wouldn't have carried on so long.

But, unfortunately for Hinata (yet fortunately for our tale); those conditions aligned perfectly.

The prank the 'mean girls' of the school tried to play on Hinata; backfired on them terribly. Sasuke had a female bodyguard, shoe-go-getter, lunch provider, and book-carrier. Girls with no self-respect, little self-esteem, and hearts in their eyes; would have killed for that same position.

For Hinata however, life was a endless string of misery. Sasuke took the term 'servant quite literally.

"Hyuuga."

She glanced up, just before his shoe landed on an uneaten sandwich.

"There's gum on the sole. Scrap it off."

"B-but...what..." the girl stammered, unable to force her protest out.

His gray eyes cut a crippling glare at her, "Do it...Slave."

While the room of females were in an uproar, each imagining them saying their name with the same 'purr' he said 'slave'; Hinata tried to keep the rest of her lunch down while looking at the shoe-stuck-by-chewing-gum to her sandwich.

III: It's Just The Thought Of You  
Sasuke expected her to give up. Yet what started as a lark, a cruel joke to play on a hapless girl; turned into a twelve month affair. Sometimes, he'd look at his mother's picture in the cabinet and feel ashamed.

She wouldn't have approved what he was doing. Roses were only flowers, but a girls should be treated with kindness. Over time though, he felt less guilty- and it helped that he stopped praying and closed the cabinet with a lock and key- and bossed Hinata around. It started as simple yet tiresome chores around school.

Even though they were in different classes; Sasuke always called her over when it was his group's turn to clean the class room at the end of the day. Feet propped up on the teacher's desk, he watched with malicious glee; as Hinata scrubbed the floors, cleaned the desk tops, and cleaned the windows.

His classmates were awed at her enthusiasm. They were all a bunch of idiots, assuming that having a girl do whatever you say, was some kind of big deal. Then, this new kid came into the picture. Transfer students always signaled trouble; but this one seemed to constantly have a bone to pick with Sasuke.

At first, the boy ignored the obstinate blond. His constant, and loud, chattering was nothing more than white noise to Sasuke. However, Naruto crossed the line when it concerned Hinata.

One afternoon, the blond was tired of sitting back and watching the Uchiha brat boss around the poor girl.

"...what did you say to me?" Sasuke asked, his eyes moving from Hinata to glare the 'new kid' into submission.

Naruto seemed to be immune to his venomous stares.

"I said, get your lazy ass up and help her!"

Being only eleven, Sasuke was fumbling for a cutting come back, so defaulted to a cliché response.

"Yeah...why don't you?"

Naruto, though not very bright; still had a Don Quixote complex and was determined to rescue the Hyuuga princess from the dreaded Uchiha fan/windmill/dragon.

"Yeah, I think I will!" he yelled, then took the broom right from Hinata's hands.

Sasuke came close to muttering 'idiot' under his breath; yet stopped as he caught the expression on his 'slave's' face. Her cheeks were a warm pink, eyes wide and full of instant devotion. That look on her face...it made him feel sick.

IV: My How The Tables Have Turned

"What's this?"

Hinata gasped as the bag of carefully prepared chocolates was pulled out of her school bag. The ribbon string was pulled open. His hand reached in and pulled out a pear-shaped chocolate.

"I uh...it's...c-chocolate..."

"I hate sweets." he groused, effortlessly throwing a misshapen 'heart' into the garbage can.

The words tumbled inside her brain, stuck to her tongue, and refused to come out at first. But, Hinata felt she deserved this much. Sasuke occupied her whole life. This one semblance of selfishness, was hers. And hers alone.

"N-n-no!" she cried out, gripping Sasuke's hand before he could throw the whole bag of chocolates out.

"Those...those are not for you. It's n-not yours t-to throw away."

Nothing more needed to be said. Sasuke was smart enough to deduce whom the chocolates were intended for. So, he sat back down, opened the bag, and ate each chocolate one by one (out of spite more than hunger or desire for something sweet) as Hinata looked on.

She was clearly mystified by his actions. Sasuke didn't quite understand it himself. But, he refused to allow her to have anyone else, let alone another boy; consume her time and effort.

V: My Paper Heart  
"You're not the one for me."

The girl replied by bursting into tears. Hinata felt horrible being witness to this malicious act. Sasuke's mood seemed to have turned darker since they entered high school. He made more unreasonable demands. Snarled out sarcastic remarks like it was his God-given right. And...broke the hearts of hopeful young women.

And, Hinata swallowed bile; he made her participate.

His hand gently stroked along her exposed neck, more like a threat and a caress.

"There's only room for one woman in my life. And she's just around to make my life easier."

That was her cue. She hated herself, but with a light shove; Sasuke positioned Hinata across from the girl. Her hand grabbed the love letter. A few quick tears and it was nothing but confetti. The devil prince smirked.

He had a way of making Hinata feel really horrible about herself. Not only by the acts he forced her to do; but the way he looked at her. Those smoldering eyes. His smirk. The way he spoke with no feeling or thought of what consequences might occur.

When the broken-hearted girl ran away from them; Hinata felt something akin to a hot coal burning in her chest; as Sasuke turned to callously walk on. He didn't care what happened to that girl. He didn't care about anyone for that matter.

A monster. An cold, uncaring, and loveless beast. Something...she had a hand in creating. By giving into Sasuke's whims and commands; he became even more selfish than before. Now, there didn't seem to be any hope he'd feel compassion.

Biting the inside of her cheek, Hinata knew what had to be done.

VI: Release Me

They were walking home from school. Over the years, Hinata had become accustomed to the humiliation of tying Sasuke's shoes, right where everyone in the locker room could see her squatting on the floor to get the knots just right. She carried his school bag without complaint, followed in his shadow. Sometimes even staying behind for an hour or two, to fix him dinner.

No more. She wasn't going to stand for it anymore. Waiting until after they left the school yard, turned the corner, past the bus stop...

Thud

At first, the noise didn't register to Sasuke's ears. It was only after he no longer heard Hinata's footsteps right behind him, did the teenager stop. Hands in his pockets, his lip curled in a look of displeasure, Sasuke's gaze looked at his school bag on the ground.

"Pick it up, Slave."

Hinata didn't say anything. She didn't have to. Instead, it was a shaking head, a heel-turn, and footsteps fading in a light pat-patter, in the opposite direction.

VII: Ain't Missing You  
"Go to school," his elder sibling nagged, nudging Sasuke's side with a sock-covered foot.

The sulky prince's response, was pulling the covers over his head, "Can't. I'm sick."

And what an illness it was. He was miserable, whether at school, at home, or somewhere else. All because he saw her almost every day. Happy. Smiling. Much more alive than he had ever seen Hinata. She even took up his old 'hobby', joining the gardening club. It was said her pure white roses were the envy of everyone in that stupid club...

Itachi came by again, this time, forcibly yanked Sasuke out of bed by his feet. Jarred out of his senses, once chin hit the carpet; Sasuke glared up at his brother. But it was to no avail. He was going to school, even if Itachi had to drag him all the way.

Wait a second...

Sasuke smirked. He had an idea.

VIII: Crime and Punishment  
It was his turn to be caught red-handed. White roses mutilated, his hands stung after being pricked by the thorns; but Sasuke felt satisfied with his work. Or rather the destruction he wrought. She'd be angry, maybe even cry. But at least Hinata would have to acknowledge he existed. That he was there, holding her ruined roses.

Yet, she barely reacted to the destroyed garden. In fact, the boy himself felt differently than was expected. The pitiful look she gave to the roses, then to him; was enough to kill Sasuke.

"H-here...let me see your hands." she offered in a trembling tone; while taking out the club's first aid kit. She was crying, yet trying to be brave in hiding it. At first, Sasuke tried to get away, struggle out of her gentle grasp. Yet, for lacking the force behind her touch; Hinata compelled him to stay.

This tight constriction around his heart, the way he couldn't look her in the eye, the burn of shame. Was this...what guilt felt like?

"I'm sor..."

"Don't...say things you don't mean...S-Sasuke-kun."

IX: Your Own Medicine  
"You seem...different."

The implication was left hanging in the air, so the receiver wasn't sure if this 'different' Neji spoke of ,was a good thing or a bad thing.

Hinata smiled softly, yet it lack the emotional warmth, "That's nice nii-san. I'm glad...you think I've improved."

As she reached for the mulch, the boy returned, "I didn't say it was a change for the better."

–  
X: Graduation  
He woke up too late. Sasuke just barley had time to spike his hair, get on his robe, and make it to school in time. But, maybe it was a good thing he missed her. Graduation confessions on the school steps, beside a enormous tree, or inside an empty classroom; was well beyond a tired cliché.

She smiled brightly at everyone, save for him. And it hurt like nothing Sasuke knew before. It burned and ached. He wanted her full attention, no one else but him in her little world.

"Um...excuse me...Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped and repressed a groan. Not another one. And really he had set himself up for it, by standing underneath a blossoming cherry tree.

Her cheeks, her hair, even her robe was a sweet cotton candy pink. This wouldn't be the first time this girl confessed. And frankly, Sasuke grew tired of her after the first seven 'I love you's'.

As she struggled for the words to say, Sasuke's gaze kept straying to the girl who was once his 'servant', but now didn't even acknowledge he existed.

"Anyway, I know there isn't a lot of time so...please accept this!"

The letter was thrust into his face. His instincts kicked in. Tear it up, burn it, don't give her any false hope at all. Yet, as he took the flimsy paper, Sasuke looked at the note, then back to Hinata- who was moving away followed by her friends and family.

He...couldn't do it. Not anymore. Sasuke didn't have it in him to be so heartless.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings." was his simple reply. The love letter was returned, undamaged. And while her heart was broken yet again; at least this girl walked on with dignity in tact.

XI: Your Attention is Attention  
One quick glance over her shoulder. Then another. Though she kept what was seen a secret, Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. Maybe...she had been wrong about Sasuke all along. Before she could break away from the group and find him; Hinata found herself being lead away. It was time to celebrate. To start a new life.

Yet, why did it feel she was leaving something important undone. Words went on, left unsaid and tucked away into her secret heart.

XII: And Hours Pass

There were no cherry blossoms, no moonlit rendezvous, or sunset kisses for our selfish prince and his rose thief. Instead, they met again in a crowded train terminal. Pushed from each angle, elbow to the ribs, grunted apologizes, and glares shot across the room.

She was looking through her purse, trying to find the cap to a lipstick. He was holding onto a tether with one hand, reading a morning paper in the other. They traveled to and from their work place like this for months. Unknowing the person a few feet away was more than a stranger.

XIII: And She Still Counts the Minutes  
The lipstick cap tumbled out of the open purse. It clanked and rolled onto the ground. Sasuke blinked as something hit his shoe. Gray eyes looked down, first seeing the cap then slender fingers reaching down to grab it.

Without a though, he let go of the tether, picked up the cap. Accidentally their hands brushed.

"S-sorry..."

"It's no big deal. Here..."

Pale eyes stared back at him. Even without the fear, the surprise, or bemusement, her gaze still looked wide. The pink blush on her cheeks, reminded him of the girl he let down gently on graduation day. Her hands dropped his bag before walking away. Leaving him behind so Sasuke could struggle on his own.

It really wasn't an ideal place to meet again. It was freezing cold. People were sweating underneath their heavy coats, yet too stubborn to take them off. A toddler wailed at the end of the subway car. The grind and squeal of metal just outside the door, only added to noise of shuffling feet, mutters into cellphones, and muffled curses.

Yet, Hinata wouldn't have traded it for anything. An opportunity to correct an overdue mistake.

Her lips curved into a genuine and warm smile. It had come so naturally, why had it been so hard to fake it until now?

"Ah...it's you."

He returned the expression. The smirk less sarcastic, it could have been a smile if he really tried. He was still a work in progress though.

"It's good to see you again." Yet, Hinata could tell he seemed to be improving.

Awkward silence settled in. Hinata for one didn't know where to start. Obviously, she was no longer obligated to be his servant, so offering to carrying his briefcase and paper would seem odd. Yet, it was too soon to say 'I was wrong about you'.

"Coffee?"

She blinked as the train gears ground to a creeping halt. Through the window she saw a coffee shop just a few steps away from the docket. "N-now?"

Sasuke shrugged, "If you don't have anything else to do. I could use the company."

The doors opened. People pushed and shoved their way out, scrambling to get home. Yet, they stood still for a moment. Hinata still withholding conformation on her offer.

Sasuke waited as long as he could, almost crossing the line between polite and pathetic. Then, he walked to the door, only to nearly be bowled over by her rush to get out as well.

"I...I'd like to...join you for coffee." she said with a blush.

This wasn't quite the happily ever after you might expect. But, it's a start.


End file.
